A New Life
by MiniperfectionWrites
Summary: Emma needs a change after her relationship becomes abusive. Killian needs to find himself again after his wife died a year ago. What happens when Emma ends up in his town and he feels the need to save her? Captain Swan, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A fresh Start**

 **Seattle, Washington.**

Emma sighed as she ran her hand through her long red hair, missing the time when it was blonde. Right now she could never go back to blonde. Not if she wanted to keep herself alive and out of harm's way. The glasses on her face were fake, the tattoos on her arm where the fake sleeves from a party store and now her red hair, anything to keep her from looking like the Old Emma.

Standing in a library in Seattle Washington she took a deep breath trying to relax herself. She had 20 minutes until the bus was set to leave and she needed to use the computer for a moment. Thanking the man after he got up, she sat down and started typing her name in to Google.

Nothing came up. She relaxed some as she deleted her name and then deleted the history as she stood up and ducked in to the bathroom. Changing her close again she took the sleeves off and tossed them as well as the jeans she had been wearing when she left home in to the garbage and slipped on the grey sweats she bought before she left on and left the bathroom.

Making it back to the bus station in time she kept her head down and ducked on to the seat in the back. She was worried and scared he would find her. She had to get away before he made her life worse.

They weren't married. Neal was just the love of her life or so she thought. They had been dating since high school and when they moved in together, she was excited to see what the future would hold for them.

Only the only thing it held for them was problems. Neal became jealous over everything she did. He never laid a hand on her, Emma wouldn't ever let him do that to her. But he made comments about what she wore, or her friends, or even what she cooked. That was enough for her to leave. Neal wouldn't let her go.

He always found her and always talked to her come home. She had finally had enough when she was told to drop out of school and leave. She waited until he was gone with friends again, his normal Friday nights, and packed only a few things. Clothes, pictures of her few friends left, and some other important things. She left before he got home; taking a taxi to the subway station and making sure she never left a trail.

After 4 days she had gone from New York to Seattle and she wasn't done. She had to keep moving; until she felt safe she needed to keep going. Resting her head on the window she closed her eyes and tried to relax praying she would be safe. Praying she would find a new life somewhere soon.

* * *

 **Pacific City, Oregon.**

"Miss this is you stop, time to get off." The drive said softly as he woke Emma up. Emma sat up quickly, her heart racing in her chest.

"Oh sorry, thank you." She said as she got up and headed down the aisle stopping to turn and look at the driver. "Um where are we?" She asked softly as she looked to him.

"Pacific City, Oregon." The driver said with a small smile. She thanked him again before she headed down the steps and away from the bus. She watched the bus pull away before she looked around trying to figure out what to do. She didn't know where she was besides a city name. She didn't have a lot of money on her and hoped that she could get a room for the night before figuring out what to do next.

* * *

Killian stood on the beach with David and Robin beside him. He was having a tough night and all he wanted to do was sleep. It had only been a year since his wife died and every day since then has been hard. Having his best friends helped but it hurt still.

"Do you want some alone time?" David asked as he looked to Killian. Killian looked to the water before looking to his best friend.

"Sure mate. I think I'm going to head home anyways. Thanks for being here for my today guys. It means a lot that I didn't have to do this alone again." He said softly as he watched them. He hugged them both and waited until they were gone to sit down. Life was hard for Killian. His wife died 5 months after his brother moved back to England, his parents weren't on speaking terms with the youngest Jones given he went a different path and suddenly he felt alone again.

He knew Milah's death was coming. There was a change in the air he just didn't know how to explain it. She told him she was sick and that was it. It was too late to help her by time he really learned the truth. Cancer, Stage 4 and she didn't want treatment. He remembered the day he lost her clearly. It hurt him relive the day over and over.

After an hour or so he knew it was time to leave when he felt the first drop of rain. Standing up he brushed himself off and headed towards the parking lot. His house wasn't far from the spot he liked to come too, but he didn't want to walk tonight. As he got to the car, he noticed a woman on the bench besides his car. Given he didn't see any other car he started to wonder where she was.

"Excuse me miss? Is everything okay?" He asked. Pacific City was a small town, maybe 1500 people on a good day. Everyone knew everyone and all got along, sometimes. Emma looked up to the man after he spoke and gave a small smile, trying her best to make it seem like she is okay. The walk to the beach had worn her down but she just needed a moment to think.

"I am thank you, just taking a moment to think." She told him as she stood back up, tossing her bag over her shoulder and turning to leave. She stopped and turned back looking to him. "Actually before I go, could you point me in the direction of a motel or inn or something?" She asked him softly.

"We don't really have on here in Pacific. Well we did, but Granny Lucas closed it down to remodel." He explained softly. Part of him wanted to save this girl because he didn't have a chance to save Milah. But at the same time he didn't want to continue the talk any more.

"Oh Okay. Um where is the nearest City then, one with a motel." She asked trying not to snap at him. He was trying to help but she was tired and sick of running. Killian sighed for a moment before he realized what he was about to say.

"There isn't one for a while. But I know we don't know each other but you look like you could room for a night Lass, I have a small apartment above the garage at my house. You are welcomed to it tonight." He offered to her, trying to keep voice even. Emma looked at him before shaking her head.

"I don't know you. No thanks." She said before she sat back down, figuring that she would find a table to camp under. Killian grabbed a piece of paper from his car and wrote his address down.

"You may not know me but I just want to help you. Here is my address in case you change your mind." He told her setting the paper beside her things. "I hope to see you tonight." He said before he got in to his car and headed towards home.

Emma closed her eyes as she heard the man leave, finding something calming about him. The rain started again and she closed her eyes.

"Seriously? Of all things right now this would be happening. I can't catch a break!" She said to no one around her as she stood up and looked at her things and the paper again. She groaned as she slipped her back pack on and the paper in to her pocket before she started walking again

* * *

Killian got home and headed inside, setting his keys down in the bowl. He didn't know why he gave his address to the girl but he knew she needed a place. Walking in to the house farther he started a fire and looked at the picture on the mantel, The last picture of him and Milah on the beach. He was angry at the world for taking her from him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the door bell taking him from his thoughts.

Opening the door he gave the Red head from early a small smile.

"I don't know you but I need a room for the night, if the offer still stands." She said softly as she looked to him. Killian nodded as he watched her.

"Of course, follow me." He told her softly as he welcomed her in to the house and led her through the kitchen and in to the garage and up the small stair case. The small apartment wasn't really an apartment like he said. It was a good size bedroom and a bathroom.

"I know it's not much but it's yours for as long as you are in town." He offered to her. Emma was taken aback by his kindness, he didn't know her. He didn't have to help her. But for once she felt like she might be okay.

"Thank you. I don't think I will stay long, I don't know what my plan is." She told him honestly. Killian nodded as he looked to her.

"It's okay. It's yours while you are here. I'll get a key to the side garage door made so you can have access. I know there isn't a kitchen here but you are welcomed to the kitchen in the main house as well as the laundry room. I'll bring up a few towels and blankets so you have them." He told her as he turned to leave. Emma sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about the last 4 days. The pain and the stress she had been through. Laying back down she fell asleep quickly, shocked she had lasted this long.

Killian headed back to Emma with a few towels and some warmer blankets. He knew he was just trying to help this girl but part of him knew it was more.

He was trying to save her like he hadn't been able too with Milah.

* * *

 **A|N** : After watching Safe Haven this idea came to me, won't be based on the movie at all, just mainly the running away part. But I hope you enjoy it and will leave love on it! I'll be updating slowly as I get the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York City, New York**

* * *

Neal paced the living room, beer in his hand. Why would Emma leave? He gave her everything she ever wanted. Sure she didn't always get her way but he didn't care. She didn't need to get her way. He was in charge and she had to realize that.

Three days after she first left, he knew she wasn't coming home. Things were missing in her small dresser, a few pictures she had with friends were no longer on the shelf and her journal she always had hidden under the bed was gone. He didn't care that she left. He didn't need her in his life when he had Tamara on the side. She was more of a woman then Emma was. Gave him all he needed and more.

He smirked at that thought before the smirk turned in to a frown. Emma had the one thing he did need though. The necklace his dad gave him. His dad said it was a mark of property. At the time it didn't make sense but as he grew up and watched his dad make the women around him his property, nothing more than a warm body in bed after a night of partying, it made sense to Neal. He told Emma it was his grandmothers, knowing she would never wear it if she knew the truth. But now he wanted it back. Emma was garbage to him now. His feelings for her were done the second she started questioning everything he did for her. He didn't know where to start looking for her but he knew he would find her, he always did.

* * *

 **Pacific City, Oregon.**

Emma woke with a start, her body covered in sweat and her heart pounding. She was confused for a moment, trying to figure out where she was. Everything was a blur until she sat up and started remembering the last few days. Sighing she pushed herself off the bed and headed to the small bathroom, grabbing a towel from the pile Killian had left for her.

Looking in to the mirror she didn't recognize herself. Her red hair was fading, dollar store brand was all she could afford, her eyes looked lifeless and her face looked thinner. She didn't know what to expect for the day, for any day honestly. She was scared Neal would find her, sweet talk her in to coming home. She didn't want that, she wanted to be away from him for good.

As she showered Emma remembered times with Neal when he was sweet. Back when she was in college, he would bring her coffee or lunch between classes just to spend time with her. When she was working late he always had dinner ready for her on the table and a rose beside the bed. He had his sweet moments. He always knew what she needed when she was feeling down. She thought they would get married, start a family and be happy. But suddenly he changed. Suddenly it was like living with two men in one body. One moment he was sweet and wanted to buy her things to show his life, then the next he was lashing out at her for putting a dish away too loud, or not washing his white shirt he needed for the next day, even as it hung in the closet, clean. She started doing less right and more wrong in his eyes.

It scared her how fast he changed when he was mad. She always tried her best to keep him from getting to that point but nothing worked. No matter how much she tried he was always mad at her for something.

It didn't help that she knew he was cheating on her with some girl in his office. He wasn't sneaky about it. Lipstick stains on his shirt, receipt to gifts he bought the girl laying on her dresser, as if to say she was easily replaced. It was the phone calls in the middle of the night that made her realize the feelings for him where long gone. He would always think she was asleep and go call some girl he called T. Tell her he loved her and explain all the things he wanted to do to her when they were alone. The last call Emma heard between them was the one that made her leave the next day.

It had been after a long fight with Neal and Emma was tired of fighting. She knew it wouldn't change unless she left ad he was making sure she never left. She had gone to bed with a tear stained face knowing tomorrow she would be gone, free. He watched her sleep and left the room to call T, promising he would marry her once he was done with Emma, that she was a warm body in his bed and nothing more.

Emma waited until he was gone and packed only what she need and left the necklace he gave her on his side of the bed, a note saying they were done and not to bother looking for her. She did her best to cover her tracks knowing if he was determined enough, he would find her.

As Emma dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, she took a deep breath knowing she was safe again. She could live a little or even set roots down somewhere. She laughed to herself as she headed down stairs wanting to get something to eat before she walked around town, hoping to find something to do before bed that night.

Killian stood in the kitchen as Emma walked in, the look on his face making her stop and stare at him for a moment. He looked handsome, she wouldn't deny that. But the look he wore currently was one of confusion. She shrugged it off and she knocked on the door frame and moved in to the room.

"Good morning Lass. How did you sleep?" He asked her curiously as he held out a cup of coffee.

"Well thank you. Thank you again for letting me crash here. I promise it won't be long." She said as she took a seat, grabbing an apple from the basket on the table.

"You're welcome, and don't feel like you have to get out of here right away. I promise you are no bother here. It's nice to know that space is being used again." He said with a smile as he put his empty cup back in to the sink. "I found the extra key to the door for you. I won't be here most of the day but you are welcomed to anything in the house. I should be back tonight if you would like to get dinner together? I can pick something up at Granny's on the way home." He said softly as he set the key beside her before he turned to grab his bag from the counter.

"I thought Granny's was the motel?" Emma asked slipping the key into her pocket confused. Killian laughed some smiling.

"She also owns a diner, first level is the diner and reception areas, second and third are the hotel rooms. If you have time you should check it out. It's almost done now and Granny loves new people and showing off her work." He said with a smile. "I need to go before I'm late. Have a good day Emma." He said with a smile as he headed from the house.

Emma watched him leave and sat back in the chair, the half eaten apple in her left hand, the town on her mind. Maybe she would check it out. See if there were any jobs in town or something to do while she was there. Finishing her apple and coffee, she stood and threw the apple away and placed her cup in the sink beside Killian's mug before she headed out.

The walk to down town took her maybe 10 minutes. It was different than she was used too back in New York. But she was falling in love with the small town feel. People said Hello to her and smiled as she walked past, something she definitely wasn't used too. She could get used to it all and that thought scared her a little.

Walking in to the diner she smiled at a couple who said hello on their way out and made her way to a table taking a seat. The diner itself was decorated in black and whites with hints of blues and purples throughout the seating. Emma grabbed her phone out when she heard someone stop at her table.

"You must be new here. I'm Ruby." The girl said with a smile. Emma looked up and gave her a smile, deciding that Red had to be a theme for the girl, red streaks in her hair, bright red painted lips, and red clothes. It was a look Emma couldn't ever pull off but Ruby did it so effortlessly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Emma." She said softly. Ruby smiled and sat down across from Emma watching her.

"You aren't a natural Red head and that color is all wrong for you. But you do pull it off well." She said causing Emma to laugh.

"You're right. I'm actually a natural blonde but wanted a change. I take it you do hair?" She asked smiling as she looked to her. Ruby shrugged before grinning.

"Hair, waitressing here, reception at the inn when it opens again. I do it all." She said with a laugh, causing Emma to laugh again.

"How do you ever have a life?" Emma teased with a small smile. "Do you know of any places looking to hire at the moment? I just got in to town and need a job to help out some." She said as she looked around the diner. Ruby smiled and nodded.

"I know a few. Depends on what you are looking for and where you are staying." She said smirking. Ruby was nosey, but she felt like it was her job to make sure she knew what was going on. No one did anything in her town that she didn't know about.

"Anything really, I was in school to be a nurse but had to drop that. I worked as a waitress, maid, barista, and a nanny since I was 18. And I'm staying with Killian something. I didn't get his last name." Emma knew she didn't know much about him but her stomach said to trust the strange man. Ruby's face, full of shock and wonder made Emma pause.

"You are staying with Killian? Wow I'm surprised to be honest. He hasn't let many people in to the house since his wife died last year. I'm glad he's starting to finally opening up again." Ruby said more to herself but it still made Emma interested in what was going on. "I know Granny is looking to hire another waitress here given I'll be opening my own salon soon, and she could always use help in the inn when it opens next week." She said as she looked to Emma smiling. "I'll get you an app and some hot chocolate." She said before she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Emma wondered what Ruby had meant about Killian's wife, but she knew it wasn't her place. Shrugging it off she turned her phone on for the first time since Nebraska and set it down as it powered on. She watched as the screen light up with missed texts and calls, mainly from Neal. She sighed as she started going through the texts, knowing that he was just trying to get in to her head again.

" _Where r u?"_

" _Im starting to worry about u Emma!"_

" _This is pathetic, come home. Ur wasting my time!"_

" _U STUPID BITCH COME HOME. I CAN NOT STAND U RIGHT NOW!"_

" _Ur acting like a child Emma."_

" _I don't understan doing this. I miss u. ILY. Come home."_

" _I WANT MY NECKLACE BACK BITCH!"_

Emma had to laugh at the texts. He was the one acting like a child. His spelling made her laugh; he never told her he loved her. It was always love you or ily, made her realize that he didn't truly care. And the last text had her almost in tears laughing. Had he been in his own bed he would have seen the necklace on his pillow. It just showed how often he was out with T.

Ruby smiled as she set down an application and a pen for Emma along with some hot chocolate. Emma thanked her as she took a drink and started filling the paper work out. She wanted to be able to give killian some kind of money to help out. Her phone lit up again, grabbing her attention from the paper.

"Hey Ems, missed you at work today. Mitch says you need to come in tomorrow or you are fired. Girl where are you!? –Trina" Sighing Emma picked up her phone and texted Trina back letting her know what was going on, and to not let Neal know anything. Trina promised as long as Emma kept in touch. Handing the application in to Ruby, she left money on the table before she headed out the door, calling a good bye as she went.

* * *

Killian had a long morning which made the afternoon even worse. His head was throbbing; his back hurt and his hands were starting to ache. But he had missed work. He missed building houses and laughing with his friends as they did their best to get it done.

Killian opened Jolly Roger Construction when he was 18. He did his best to keep it afloat while he worked on small projects as a one man office. Now at 26, he had a 15 man crew, building some of the best houses in Oregon. Robin and David had helped him the last year, taking over so he could have the time off to mourn and while he was back, he didn't demote the men back down to just workers, he knew he needed them in the office with him or on jobs, he needed them as his right hand men. He decided to tell them that night before they all headed home his new plans to expand the company even more.

"Boss, its 3, time to call it a day!" Tiny, one of Killian's largest but hardest working men called to him. Killian was glad to have Tiny on his crew. He always reminded the men to drink water when it was hot or of times when he knew Killian would forget if he was in the Tone.

"Alright men, Finish the part you are on and call it a day. Clock out with Tiny and Lock up your tools!" He called out to the men as he finished framing the wall. Cleaning up his tools he thanked Tiny with a nod of the head, another man who had stepped up with he was gone the last year, and headed to the small trailer that served as an office when they were on site.

Sitting behind Killian's desk, Robin had his feet up and was on the phone with his fiancé Regina. Killian didn't like the woman that well but she made Robin happy and that was good enough for him. Killian smacked his feet as he walked by, putting his tools away. David walked in with the clip boards from Tiny and set them in the correct spots before dropping to the couch, exhausted. Killian took a seat beside David as they waited for Robin to be done.

"Sorry, she is wanting to get all the wedding plans done before she leaves on her trip next week." Robin said as he hung up the phone.

"The wedding isn't for 3 more months though?" Killian said watching Robin.

"What can I say, she likes to be ready." Robin said with a laugh, David and killian joining in. Kiillian cleared his throat looking to the two beside him.

"We gotta talk business for a moment." He started before he got up and looked to the men. He was nervous but knew it would all be good. "I've done some thinking while I was gone and I want to hire more help. We are growing and the demand is getting larger. I want you both beside me in the company and not just working for me. I can't offer a raise at the moment but I was thinking your own crews, own trucks and the chance to take any job your offered if you want too?" Killian offered nervous. Robin, who had taken Killian's place beside David, stood up.

"Mate, we already almost make the same you do so if you were to give us a raise I'd kill you. But I'd gladly accept the promotion." He said before he hugged Killian, David agreeing and following suit. Killian was more than happy that both men wanted to have a promotion. He couldn't run J.R. without them.

Realizing the time he sighed some, knowing he promised Emma he would grab dinner on his way home.

"Sorry Mates, I have to get going. I've got plans." He said, not bothering to tell either man what the plan was. As he grabbed his things he checked his phone, realizing he never gave her his number in case she needed to get a hold of him.

"Yeah? With who?" David asked smirking, grabbing his own jacket and setting it on. Killian rolled his eyes knowing there was no way he would be able to get out of it now.

"Her name is Emma. She is new in town and needed a place for a few nights, so I offered the room above the garage to her." He said as he shrugged. "I told her I'd bring dinner home and we could discuss things tonight. I need to go before Granny decides not to serve tonight." He said as he headed out of the trailer.

Robin and David looked to each other and just smirked knowing that this was a good thing for Killian, though they both knew that Killian was trying to save this girl because he couldn't save Milah. Both agreed to talk about it later, just not tonight since they wanted to get home.

* * *

Killian walked in to the house, a bag of Granny's burgers and fries in his hand. He was happy to be home, to work on expanding the company and talking to Emma. As he walked in to the kitchen to set the bag down he noticed her sitting at the table writing.

"I brought Cheese burgers and fries. I would have grabbed a drink but I didn't know what you would want to drink. I hope water is okay for tonight." Killian said as he set the bag on the counter, grabbing some plates out.

"That sounds great. Anything to drink would have been great but water tonight sounds perfect." She said as she put her notebook away and cleared the table some.

"I'll remember that for next time." He said with a smile as he grabbed them each water from the fridge and carried the bottles plus their plates to the table before he sat down. "Granny tells me she hired you to help out. Sounds like you are getting a great start here." He said smiling as he started eating his fries.

"Yeah, I met Ruby today when I went in to town just to get out and we talked about jobs and such. She is really nice." Emma said as she ate her cheese burger. "I start tomorrow and be able to pay some rent or even bring home dinner as well." She said with a smile as she ate. Killian smiled as he looked to her before he shrugged.

"You don't need to pay rent. I didn't invite you here for that. You just work on yourself." He said before he paused. "That came our wrong I apologize. Im just saying that you don't have to pay me. I don't want your money." He told her with a smile as he continue eating. Emma nodded watching him for a moment.

"I'd still like to pay you or something." She told him as he ate. "Even if it's something small, I want to feel useful and helpful around here." She said as she looked to him. "I want you to know something about me. It's important you know more about me because of me staying here." She told him as she pushed her half eaten plate away.

"Okay. I'm listening." Killian said as he put his burger down and looked to her. Emma started telling him as much as he could about Neal and her life back home. She was scared to open up to him, scared he would hurt her like Neal did. But so far Killian was nothing like Neal. Tears filled her eyes as she kept telling him, stopping when she finally told him about the meeting him on the beach.

Emma expected him to freak out, like she had been used too. Instead Killian moved his chair closer to her and watched her for a moment before he placed his hand on hers.

"I promise you, he won't hurt you here. You are save here and will be safe here." Killian promised her as he gave her a small smile. Emma brought her free hand up to her face and wiped the tears as she looked to him, feeling safe all over again.

"Thank you Killian. I know that we just met but I trust you." She told him as she watched him for a moment. Killian took a deep before he decided to tell Emma about Milah. He wasn't scared to open up with Emma.

* * *

Emma laid in bed that night thinking about everything that happened as they both opened up. She was worn out and tired, but she felt free. Sighing she turned in her bed and wondered what tomorrow would bring for her. She thought about going back to school, earning her teaching degree and getting a job in town. Hearing her phone beep she got up and moved to where it sat picking it up, wondering if it was Ruby or Killian now that both had her number.

" _Sleep tight Emma. I'll see U soon."_

Her blood ran cold.

Neal.

* * *

 **A|N:** This ended up being a lot longer than I thought. BUT it's both chapter two and three I had planned out and that makes me happy. Please let me know what you think and how you are enjoying the story so far! Next chapter will be up by Sunday at the latest!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacific City, Oregon – One Month Later.**

* * *

Emma looked out the window, her eyes on the waves. Neal hadn't shown up yet, but that didn't stop the texts from coming. Each week a new text from him, a reminder that he was coming. Things with Killian had been progressing. He seemed to care more for her than she ever thought. It was nothing romantic, at least she hoped it wasn't. He was too good for her, she would only break him.

Sighing she moved to her dresser grabbing out the black shirt and skirt that she wore to work. Having only been at Granny's diner for the last few weeks, she picked up everything fast. Her and Ruby worked as a team, it was as if they had a single brain when it came to orders. As she dressed she heard her phone beep twice, the fear raising in her stomach.

" _Cant make it to dinner tonight, Ill see you when I get home. – K."_

Emma frowned as she set the phone in to her pocket and slipped her converse on. She had been looking forward to dinner with Killian, it was always a great time for them both. Knowing he wouldn't be home, she would most likely grab something at the diner and stay later to help clean up.

The walk to granny's helped Emma get a smile back on to her face. But walking in and seeing it packed, made her frown for a moment.

"Emma dear, Do you and Killian have power at home?" Granny asked handing her the blue apron, holding the note pad out as Emma tied it on.

"We did last that I checked. Why? What's going on?" She asked thanking her as she took the notepad and slipped it into her pocket before pulling her hair up.

"Powers out. We should be bracing for a storm given the clouds coming in, and my knee is actin up." Granny said with a smile as she headed back to the stove, calling to Walsh, their main cook, an order.

Emma glanced out the window and realized it seemed darker than 1 pm. She couldn't help but smile, she loved storms. Something about the craziness of it all just seemed to calm her for a moment. Ruby walked in ten minutes later and they went to work, talking with everyone that came in as they served warm food.

Emma took her break at an empty booth in the back corner and set her feet up on the opposite seat. She was tired, they had a nonstop rush for a while but she loved it. Grabbing her phone out, she started checking her messages smiling as she saw one from Killian.

" _Storm cancelled plans for the night. Ill be home. Can you bring home dinner tonight? – K."_

"Got a hot date?" Belle, the second grade teacher in the neighboring town, asked as she sat down. Emma smiled and moved her feet giving her more space.

"No just Killian sending me a text. He's going to be home tonight." She said before she stopped and realized how that sounded. "We aren't together or anything. I just really enjoy talking to him." She said as she replied to him, letting him know she would.

"I think it's good you guys have each other. Will has always been worried about Killian since his wife died." She said as she smiled at Emma. "Will works for Killian at J.R." She explained as Ruby came over and took her order.

"Emma's in looooove!" Ruby sang as she walked again, causing Emma to blush and Belle to laugh.

"I'm not in love! Besides we are just friends. That's it!" She said as she tried to keep her smile off her face. She knew she couldn't have feelings for Killian, but it's not like she could stop it. She said her goodbyes to Belle and headed back to work, tossing the rag on the counter at Ruby as she picked up a few plates on the window and took them to their table.

* * *

Killian sat in the officer as he looked over the applications that had been coming in. They had placed an ad in the paper a few days ago, looking for more men for Robin and David's new crews. He wanted to make sure they had only the best and so far, only a few stuck out to him. Setting the papers down, he rubbed his face and sighed. They needed 10 men who were able to start in the next few days, two weeks at the latest if needed.

Looking to the picture on his desk, of him and Milah's wedding he couldn't help but smile some. She looked so beautiful and happy, it broke his heart how just a year after that was taken he lost her to cancer. His mind drifted to Emma, how different they were, yet how they both made him smile. He felt like he was cheating on Milah as he thought about Emma.

"I'm sorry Milah. I can't help it." He said softly as he closed his eyes. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, making him realize he was at work and had to focus.

"Come on in." He called out as he picked up the applications again and started thumbing through them.

"Hey Kill; I told everyone to clock off, the rains starting and the clouds are starting to look darker." David said as he came up and slipped his jacket on.

"Sounds good mate, I won't be staying much longer myself. I want to finish looking through these." He said as he lifted the papers up showing David how many they had to go through.

"Don't stay too late man, we can do those later." He said as he picked up a few, sorting through them himself. "How are things with Emma?" He asked, setting a few into the box Killian kept for ones that went a good fit

"Things are good. It's nice to have her around. She's easy to talk to. Thought," He paused setting the papers down and resting back in the chair. "I feel like I'm cheating on Milah in a sense. I promised her id never want anyone but her at our wedding and then she's gone and while I'm still grieving Emma comes along and starts making me smile again. Am I a bad person?" Killian asked. David set his own stack down and sat down.

"No Kill you aren't. You are a great person. But have you thought that maybe you are trying to save her and those feelings you have towards Emma as more than just friendship because you are trying to save her?" David said as he looked to him. He wanted Killian happy, he really did. But he worried that Killian would try and rush something that shouldn't have been rushed. Killian sighed shrugging it all off.

"You're right, but I'm not trying to save Emma. I'm just trying to be a friend to her." He said wondering who he was really saying it to.

Himself or David?'

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

Neal stood in Seattle wondering if Emma had done anything while she was there before she got on a bus. He was angry, tired of trying to find her when she should have just came home. But he just brushed it off and focused on finding her. His brother sent him information on Emma, somehow she had ended up in the same town. It shocked him but it just made him even angrier. With a sigh he got back in to his car and started driving, ignoring a call from Tamara. She didn't understand his need to go get this necklace. She would never understand Neal's need for anything.

Maybe she wasn't the one, he thought. Maybe she was just like Emma.

He would have to test this once he got home. But for right now, he had to focus on getting to Emma and getting his necklace back. He didn't care about anything else in that moment.

* * *

 **Pacific City, Oregon**

Emma set the bag of food down on the coffee table and moved to the fireplace starting it up. The house was cold and dark, given the downpour outside, she figured the storm was the blame for the power outage.

She sat back down on the couch and pulled her jacket tighter around her as she did her best to stay warm. Her phone chirped in her pocket making her fill with hope that it would be Killian.

" _On my way. Rain is making the roads insanely crazy. Keep warm! – K."_

Emma smiled as she sent a message back, letting him know that she was trying and had a fire going. She moved to get them some plates and waters, smiling as she heard the garage door open and his car pulled in. She headed back to the living room and set the plates on the table and sat down herself.

"It's a bloody mess out there." Killian said as he walked in to the room laughing. He hung his jacket up before he sat down on the floor across from Emma, close to the fire.

"I'm not surprised. Rub gave me a ride home and it took longer than it would have if I had walked" Emma said as she pushed a plate in front of him before she started eating.

"I'm glad you didn't walk home. It would have been worse." He said as he started eating himself. Emma smiled as she thought about it. It was nice to have someone to care for her.

"How was work?" She asked, knowing he had been looking for more help. She wondered if he would hire her if she applied. Granted, she had no experience. But still it could be fun to try to learn.

"It was good. I've spent most of the day in the trailer trying to find help. Only a few are passing all the questions we have. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. No one is really willing to commute or relocate here for work. It sucks honestly." Killian said as he closed his eyes taking a breath in. Emma frowned as she looked to him.

"What kind of person doesn't want to move where work is though?" Emma asked softly as she looked to him, she would have always moved to get a job. She even told Neal that in the beginning of their relationship.

"I don't know. A few have interest in moving here on their app if they get the job. They are ones Robin plans to call and interview for his crew. They have families and Robin, being a single dad, is a huge family man. David wants to make sure he gets along with all he hires so he is a bit picky. I don't blame him though. When I first started building J.R, I wanted to make sure I only had the best. Robin barely made it to the second interview because of his son, Roland. But I wasn't willing to go against my gut and now hes my best mate and best worker I have." Killian said with a smile as he thought back to the beginning, when he was scared to take risks.

"What's your gut telling you about the apps, the people apply? I know that you want someone with experience, but what if your gut says to go against that, hire someone and train them the way you want them to work?" Emma said, frowning as she watched his face light up for a moment. He jumped up and ran from the room causing Emma to worry some.

Killian ran to his car and grabbed the applications before he ran back to the room and looked to her.

"I'm sorry, if I said something that upset you, I apologize. I never wanted you to upset you." She said as she took a drink of her water, almost nervous and scared that he would hit her, the way Neal did when she upset him.

"No, no something you said made me realize I have been looking at these all wrong. That I have been wanting someone with the right experience when I could have been picking ones that even though they aren't experienced, they can be trained. This opens up so many more who want to move here or work here or help here." He told her as finished his burger and separated the applications into two piles.

"Wanna help me?" He asked holding the pile out to her smiling. "Just look for ones that are willing to relocate here, willing to train, and willing to start within the next two weeks." He said as she took the pile and started helping him. Emma smiled as they started working in private, knowing life this was was more than perfect for her.

An hour later, Emma handed Killian the last of the applications that would be perfect for him and rested back against the couch.

"This was kinda fun. I almost want to go back to school and learn more on the administrative office stuff." She said smiling as she took a drink of her water.

"Well if business picks up like it does, and you go back to school and get your degree, ill hire you, On two conditions." Killian said with a smile as he looked to her.

"What would those be?" She asked curious and almost worried. She wanted to get a real job someday, where she could have set hours and insurance. She smiled at the thought realizing she could move on from everything. She had started getting her degree, she didn't have many general classes to finish and now she could change it to business management and administrative office.

"One, you have to start letting go of your old fears, he cannot hurt you here. I saw the look as I walked back in to room and it made me worry. He can never hurt you here. Even if on some small chance he finds you, you won't be able to hurt you with all the people you have around you to protect you." He told her giving her a small smile. He didn't want her fearing anything here. She was in good hands; he would make sure nothing happened to her.

"I can't promise that change overnight. It was years with him, but It doesn't mean I won't try. You're right though, when you ran out I was scared that I did something to upset you and it scared me. When I used to upset Neal, I had to brace for my punishment. Normally it was verbal, beyond hurtful words, screams that I'm stupid or not good enough, anything he could do to break me down he did." She told him softly. "But I trust you Killian; I will try to work through them." She said softly. "What is the second condition?" She asked softly as the rain pounded on the roof more, causing them to both look up smiling.

"You have to move in to the house. I'm too worried that you are too cold out there and I have a lot of room here and its warm, on most nights." He said with a small smile. He was almost tempted to say two was a date with him but he didn't want to push his luck with her. It had only been a few weeks since they started opening up and he was worried he would be rushing it too much. Emma smiled as she thought it over before nodding.

"Okay deal. But I get to pay rent. Even if its just a few hundred or buying monthly food or something." She said smiling as she realized roots were really being planted in Pacific city and she was excited.

"Aye, deal." He said smiling. Emma stuck her hand out and Killian shook it, both laughing. "We can figure it all out tomorrow and I can help you look in to the community college nearby soon." He told her with a smile as he stood up and picked up their plates from the table and carried it to the kitchen.

Emma smiled as she sat back thinking it all over. She had girls nights with Belle, Ruby, and Mary Margaret had been planned for the next week, she was working some where she loved, she was living with a great guy who wanted to help her, and she was looking in to going back to college. She was excited to see what the future was holding for her. She looked over her shoulder at Killian in the kitchen and smiled to herself softly. Life here was so great for her, she didn't think she would ever want to leave Pacific City.

* * *

 **A|N:** First off, sorry its late. I had planned to post yesterday like I mentioned in the last chapter but life got a little insane. But here it is! I'm loving this story and the fact that it seems so easy to write. I hope that you all Enjoy it! Please let me know what you think, what you love and what you want to see happen in the next few chapters. Right now, only 10 chapters total are planned but if it continues being so fun and easy to write and you guys continue to enjoy it, I'll keep writing it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Just ideas in my head that get written down. Characters are not mine, and safe haven like areas are not mine as well! Thanks for the love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pacific City, Oregon.**

* * *

Emma stood in her new room. She had painted the walls a few days ago, going from a weird green color to a soft purple. She loved the way it worked out for her and Killian. Now that she was in the house she was cooking for them and helping him go through applications and filing all the paper work away for him. It shocked her how easy things were between them.

She tucked her black shirt in to her skirt as she finished dressing, having a shift down at the diner in only 25 minutes. Killian had been down at the work site since 6 that morning, some new interviews having filled up his day. Slipping her shoes on and heading down stairs she stopped when she noticed the note on the counter.

"Em, I will be home late. Having a meeting with the guys. See you later. – Kill"

Emma smiled as she set the note down and grabbed an apple, not wanting to be late to work. As she locked the door, she heard her phone chirp. She waited until she had started her walk towards Granny's to open the message.

" _Robin and David work in late tonight. Let's see about doing a Girls night? –Rub."_

Emma smiled as she thought it for a moment. Why wouldn't she say yes to that? She opened the door to Granny's before she started typing a reply, knowing Ruby wouldn't be in till later.

" _Duh! Where? M, A, B, and R on bored too? –E."_

She put her phone in her pocket and tied her apron on before she started busting tables, helping the tourist who had come in for the beginning of summer. She moved around the diner like she had been there her whole life when she heard Ruby clear her throat behind her.

"Well hello Busy bee. It's been 3 hours. Take a break and read your messages. We grouped up." Ruby told her as she started taking over, Emma moving to the back booth and took a seat, thanking Ruby for the water she set down as she went to take orders. Emma opened her phone reading through the messages.

" _Grouped up, it's easier. Let's go to The rabbit hole? – Rub."_

" _Works for me. What time? – MM."_

" _I'm in, Granny said she would watch Roland. Are we meeting there? –Regina."_

" _Let's say 7? Emma must be busy or she is ignoring us. – Rub."_

" _She's probs busy. I'm in too by the way. Ash says she's in as well. Busy shelving books. 7 works for us. – Belle."_

" _Yay! Now it's a good girls night! Also David said Killian wouldn't want Emma to drink too much, I guess he's worried about her. – MM."_

" _That doesn't surprise me. He seems so protective of her. Robin is worried he hurt himself. –Regina."_

" _Belle said she wants them together. How cute would they be? I agree! Also, do you know if the guys are still hiring? Sean needs work asap! – Ashley."_

" _Guys you know Em can see these rights? But im in agreement! Cute couple! – Rub."_

" _Ashley tell Sean they are! Have him go talk to Killian. I am sure they would love to have him working! –MM."_

" _Guys back to topic. Rabbit hole 7 pm? Everyone in? – Regina."_

" _Yeah of course. We are all in. See everyone there. PS Emma we love you! –Rubs."_

Emma laughed as she went over all the messages, she loved this crazy city and all the girls she was able to call her best friends. She never had a true best friend outside of Trina and even she was hard to connect with. With a sigh she started texting in the group.

" _First, I'm excited about tonight. It will be fun to have a girl's night and let loose. And second, I doubt anything can ever happen between me and Killian. He still loves his wife. And Ash, have him fill the app out and bring it with you tonight. I'll get it to Killian tomorrow –Ems."_ She sent them before she stood up ready to get back to work.

Out of everyone in the group, Ruby, Regina, Mary Margret, Ashley, Belle, she connected with Belle the quickest. Ruby was right behind. It was amazing how fast she clicked with them all. On separate days they had each come in to the diner for lunch or dinner and Ruby introduced her and it was like they had been friends for years after that.

Regina was the only one who didn't seem to warm up to Emma that well. It was like she didn't want Emma around. Emma just figured they needed to hang out more or something. Shrugging it off she put her phone away and brought her water to the counter before she started working again, calling orders to Walsh who would roll his eyes and looked to Emma like he was plotting something.

Emma grabbed her phone out as a thought came to her mind. She had been a red head for a while and missed her blonde hair. She missed the old Emma in certain aspects. Plus the red was always running when it rained and had already ruined pillow cases. She opened the group text and smirked.

" _I need some hair help tonight. Let's get ready with Ruby instead of alone? I could use a lot of help! – Ems."_

Before she got back to work she checked her phone to see everyone was in, they couldn't wait to help her. Though Ruby did throw a towel at her with a comment she could have just asked her alone. Emma laughed as she went back to work, smiling and excited for a night out.

* * *

Killian sat back in the office again, 3 days in a row now, and focused on the interview. The man before him, Peter, was a nice guy. No experience but he wanted to learn. And his family was more than willing to move there if he got the job. That was enough for Killian to interview him. Robin had joined in on this one seeing as it was one of the guys robin wanted for his team. As the questions were asked, Killian listened and wrote things down, wanting to have notes to go over with the guys for that night.

"Peter, I want to thank you for coming in today. We won't have a solid answer for a few days but I can say it does look promising." Robin told him as he stood up and shook the man's hand. Killian did the same giving him a smile, thanking him as well.

Once peter left the office, Tiny poked his head in and gave them both a smile.

"Hey boss. The guys are breaking for lunch, and there's a lady here to see you, Says it's important." He told Killian before he set the clipboard down and headed back out. Killian sighed as he stood up.

"Order me something for lunch when you go? If its Zelena, I have no clue how long it will take." He said as he handed Robin a 5 and headed out of the office, slipping his shades on. Sure enough, Zelena, someone who had been interested in buying one of the houses when it was done, stood there complaining on her phone. Killian cleared his throat, glad when she hung up and looked to him.

"KILLIAN! It's so good to see you. How are you? How's my house coming alone?" She asked as she tried to give him a hug, Killian stepping back so she wouldn't. Her hugs where like a snake getting around your throat. Tight and never let go.

"I'm good, thank you. The house is coming along just fine. We just finished all the framing last week and started on the roof as well as getting the inside started. It should be a couple more weeks to a month until its done. We won't have the right permits to get you in until August like I told you last week, but it will be ready then." He told her as he looked to the house that would be hers, the only one with a taken marker in the front. He worried it would be the only one that sold but he knew it would all be okay. They would sell fast like the others once it was done.

"Oh good! But like I told you last week, I want to move in in the end of July. I have a yearly party in August and I do not want to be moving in just before that party!" She said her voice rising as she glared at him. Killian shook his head watching her.

"You knew the date when you bought the house, you knew the date when you signed the paper work, and you were okay with it both times. I cannot push up work when we are building 5 other houses at the same time. I'm sorry but you will have to wait to move in until August. I have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again. Say hello to the husband." He said as he ducked his head and left not wanting to hear her yell anymore. She got nasty when she didn't get her way and he didn't care to deal with it.

Stepping back in to the empty office, he sat down and took a breath, wishing for five minutes where things when right. The houses were on track, people were starting to show some interest in them as they get more work done, and He had a growing company. He knew things would be okay, maybe he was just tired of it at the moment. Hearing his phone chirp he grabbed it out of the drawer and smiled as he opened it. Not only did he have one new text from Emma, but 5 from the other all making him laugh.

" _Girls night tonight so I won't be home either. BUT I will drop off food from Granny's before I leave to Ruby's so you have something to eat when you get home. Also Sean, Ashley's Boyfriend, is filling an app out. Ill leave it on the counter. Give him a fair shot, no playing favorites! : ) – Ems."_

" _Killian, you and Emma? She always smiles at her phone when she texts you. Please don't break her heart. But do something before someone else like Walsh makes a move! Also Did you know her hair isn't natural? It's amazing what I'm learning! Also Whale needs info on the houses. He is looking to move out of his apartment. We get complaints ;) – Rubs."_

" _Killian did you ask Emma out yet? Its girls night, don't worry ill make sure she is safe, but ask her out soon? David thinks you guys would be cute! – mm."_

" _Killian, has Robin asked you to be in the wedding yet? He's slacking and I need to know. Best man, in or out? – Regina."_

" _That was harsh I'm sorry he just has me so stressed out! He seems to be stalling for some reason. Can you talk to him? I do want you in the wedding too. I promise. –Regina."_

" _On our way back with food. Monster gone? – Robin."_

Killian laughed as he replied to them all starting with Robins.

" _Yes monster gone, still trying to push the date up. We need to figure things out tonight at the meeting. Tell Dave he as a couple interviews after lunch. More apps came in today so we will need to meet at my place and go over them. Girls night. – K "_

" _He hasn't asked me yet, I think work stress is getting to him. But ill talk to him and let you know. Im honored to be the best man. Just breath I know things will be okay. –K."_

" _No I haven't asked her out yet give me time. I just don't want to do anything too sudden. She's only been here a month and a half. Soon okay? Have fun tonight. Dave's coming to mine. Work meeting. –K."_

" _Walsh can try but Emma says she doesn't like him. Something about him always seeming to be plotting? I don't know anything about hair, that's your thing. Whale can come down and see me for a change, that loser, and ill give him the paper work to the realtors office. ALSO I need your blue prints for your salon, I need to start getting the permits done. –K."_

" _Trust me, I won't play favorites. But I do like Sean. He's a good man. I wonder what has him needing a job now. Have a fun girl's night. I'll be having the boys over for a meeting, I will need some help the next day you are off. The trailers a mess with papers and I have no clue where to start. –k."_

Killian sat back as he waited for Dave and Robin to get there, wondering when would be a good time to ask Emma out. He wanted to ask her soon but he was scared to run her off. As the door opened he shook the thoughts from his head and focused on lunch and a quick meeting to go over applications and recent interviews.

* * *

Emma stood in Ruby's bathroom, her recently stripped and dyed hair wrapped in a towel as she pulled the blue dress on. Ruby insisted that they start on her hair the second she was off work and Emma was glad they did. It took longer than she thought, but she trusted Ruby. Her hair was almost back to normal, brighter by a shade or two and she loved it.

"Em hurry, I still need to style your hair and makeup!" Ruby called, causing Emma to hurry with the dress and leave the bathroom. Ashley sat on the bed, her black dress tight on her growing stomach. She had just announced to them she was 4 months pregnant and scared. But they all promised to be there for her, causing her to calm some. Mary Margret sat beside her in tight skinny jeans and a dark green top, talking about baby names and things she had left over from having Neil that she could have, if Ashley had a boy. Regina and Belle stood in the corner, Regina in a white dress and Belle in a cream colored top and black skinny jeans, talking about work. Ruby sat Emma down and started on her hair, Emma laughing as she did.

"Alright, Emma you and Killian?" Regina said as she sat down on the couch in the corner smirking. She was blunt, Emma would give her that.

"Yeah what about you guys? He seems to be crushing on you." Ashley said smiling at Emma. Emma wanted to run away from this topic. She liked Killian but she was scared to hurt him. Plus Neal was coming here apparently and she didn't want anything to happen to Killian.

"We are just friends you guys. He's helping me get back in to school to work at J.R. and I'm just being his friend." She said with a shrug as ruby started putting curlers in loosely.

"I've known Killian since he moved here. He doesn't just help anyone, not after Liam left the way he did and Milah. There is something about you that he is drawn too. And I agree with Ash, he's totally crushing on you." Ruby said smirking as she started on Emma's make up.

"Why would Killian want someone like me?" Emma said softly, Ruby pausing to look at her. There were still things the girls didn't know. Neal was a big part of them. When they had asked why she moved there, Emma just said she wanted a fresh start and somehow Pacific City came up on Google. Ruby shook her head before she went back to work on the makeup.

"Because you are smart, and beautiful, Easy to talk too, you make him laugh in a way I haven't seen in a long time. There is more to you than you give yourself Credit for." Ruby said, the others agreeing. As she finished Emma turned and looked in the mirror behind her. With her hair curled in soft waves and her makeup lightly done, she looked like the old Emma. The one that hadn't met Neal yet and believed the world was full of good.

Maybe she should take the risk with Killian?

* * *

Killian, Robin, and David sat in Killian's living room, the stack of applications between them on the coffee table. Robin had about 10 in his hand that he wanted to interview and David had 6. They were going to stop taking applications the next day, they all wanted to get back to work and soon.

"Alright, we have interviewed 10 so far this last week. Peter, Lance, Archie, Doug, Flynn, and Kristof, are the only ones that seem to make the cute for us. Robin you said you wanted Peter, Flynn and Kristof on your crew. And David you wanted the other three right?" Killian asked, taking a drink of his coffee trying to keep awake. His days were long but he knew once this was done, life would go back to normal. Maybe.

"That's right. I only want a crew of 8 so I'm hoping out of these 10, I have 5 solid ones. I know Emma said not to do Sean any favors but he seems like he would be a good fit on my team. He's strong, has the will to learn and be on call, and he's local. I want to interview him by Friday. By Monday I want my crew to know and for us to be able to get started. We could get the houses up faster." Robin said a yawn ending his words. Killian knew how rough things were for him; between work and the wedding he was barely sleeping himself. Maybe they all needed a night or two off?

"I agree with Robin. Let's get all interviews done by Friday, that gives us 3 days, and then we can start Monday. Training will be a bit harder, though we could pair them up with guys already working and go from there? It might help make sure we are all on the same page and the guys are all connecting?" David suggested causing Killian to nod. One big thing about J.R. was that it was a family company. They wanted the men to feel like they had some where to belong and fit in. It was important to Killian and David and Robin knew that too.

After another hour, Killian saw the men out and headed to pick up the papers all over the coffee table. Most of the applications they weren't going to take they put in to a box and saved them for later. As he finished he heard the door open and Emma walked in.

"How was girls-." Killian stopped when he saw her. She looked so beautiful. The blue against her skin made him want to touch her. He loved that color before but now? Now it was his favorite. Being blonde seemed to suite her so much better. She looked beyond beautiful.

"Killian?" Emma asked softly wondering if everything was okay. Part of her knew he was taking in her hair and seemed to enjoy it. He shook his head giving her a smile.

"I'm sorry. You just look beautiful." He told her giving her a smile as he set the box aside. "How was girl's night?" He asked picking up the mugs, taking them to the kitchen.

"It was good. I actually enjoyed myself." She said as she followed him to the kitchen, resting up against the counter top behind him. He turned and faced heer, his eyes taking her face in slowly.

"I'm glad. You deserved to go have fun." He told her softly. Emma watched him, wondering if he was going to kiss her or if she was just imagining things. She stood there unable to think of something to say to him; for once she was at a loss of words. Killian knew he shouldn't. He should keep the space between them, tell her good night and go to bed. But he didn't want too. And his will power sucked as he crossed the kitchen and cupped her face gently, his lips pressing lightly to hers.

Emma stood there for a moment, taking it all in before her hands moved to his arms, keeping him close as she kissed him back.

It was as if everything around them stopped. His hands dropped to her waist pulling her closer and her arms wrapped around his neck letting the kiss deepen more. Killian pulled away after a moment, his eyes on hers. They both wore a matching smile, one that seemed more real than ever before.

"I'd apologize for kissing you love but I can't seem to feel sorry." He said with a small laugh, his hands resting on the small of her back holding her close.

"Good I'm glad. I don't want you to." She said as she pushed up on her toes again and kissed him grinning as he lifted her up to the counter, stepping between her legs. Only when he pulled back to yawn a while later did Emma realize how late it was.

"Killian! You have to be up early. You're seriously going to be tired." She told him with a small frown as she looked to him, already seeing the signs on his face of being overly tired.

"This was more than worth missing sleep. Trust me." He said smiling as he pulled back giving them space.

Emma watched him with a smile on her face realizing that for the second time he had said that to her, she did.

She trusted him.

* * *

 **A|N:** THEY KISSED! Finally! Ahha What did you think?! Love it or hate it? I wrote this as soon as chapter 3 was posted, like I said its easy to write! I plan to have at least 2 out a week until its done. Which it may be longer than 10 as planned given this chapter wasn't planned at all. I just wanted some fun moments for you guys. Fridays and Tuesdays seem to be days ill post, gives me time to write between work and the gym. Next chapter Neal comes in to play a little more, though he's not in town yet. Emma gets some school info and cute fluffy moments between her and Killian. OH and someone from the past for another character comes to town. Love you guys! Hope you are all enjoying! Leave a review and let me know what you think!

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Just ideas in my head that get written down. Characters are not mine, and safe haven like areas are not mine as well! Thanks for the love!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pacific City, Oregon.**

* * *

Emma stirred as a she heard Killian moving around the room. She could tell it was early, he always left before 6 and was up even earlier. Last night after their kiss, well kisses honestly, they headed up to bed, each to their own room of course. But barely an hour later she got up and headed to his room, grinning as she saw him outside his door doing the same. They spent some of the night talking, stealing a few kisses every so often before finally falling asleep somewhere around 11.

"Sorry it's early. I tried not to wake you." He said softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling as he did so. "Go back to bed love. Keys are on the table and Dave will bring me home. See you tonight beautiful." He told her softly smiling before he kissed her head one last time before leaving.

Emma rolled over to go back to bed, to get some more sleep until she had to leave at 10. She was heading to Portland to sign up for classes. It would be a long drive, just over an hour, but she couldn't wait to do it. Instead of going back to bed, she got up and headed back to her own room and changed in to her running gear and her running shoes before she left the house.

Emma enjoyed the run. She loved the feeling of her feet pounding on the pavement, the feeling of the cold morning air on her skin as she pushed herself to go harder, longer. After a few miles, she stopped near the bench she first met Killian and smiled. It brought back memories, made her think of Neal for a moment.

He had still been texting her, telling her she had to go home, she had to give him back his necklace. She knew had he just gone in to his own bed for a night, he would have his necklace. With a sigh she started running back to the house, her pace slower as she thought about Neal, hoping Tamara would help him work through his problems.

* * *

Killian thanked Will for the ride as he headed to the office and grabbed the clip board, logging the guys in as they came on to the sight, making sure he gave Will the time he promised for the ride to work. Robin had a few interviews that morning and Dave would have most the afternoon filled with interviews. Killian knew that they both wanted to get their crews set so they could get back to work but he also knew the stress they both were under from it all.

As the lat of the crew arrived Killian started telling them the plan for the day, that the following week new guys would be starting and he needed people to help train. Most of the guys stepped up to volunteer, something that made Killian beyond happy to see. He dismissed them and headed in to the office to put the clipboard up and headed back out to work.

He couldn't wait to get the day done and go back home to Emma.

The best part of his day.

* * *

After a long shower and a change in to Jeans and a blue top, Emma headed down to the kitchen knowing she needed to leave soon. She grabbed an apple from the counter and Killian's keys before she moved to slip her shoes on. A chirp from her phone made her stop and pull it out, hoping it may be Killian.

" _When you are in Portland can you stop and get Granny some roses at Flowerworks? It's her favorite place and I won't be able to get there until next week at the earliest. I'll owe you! –Rubs"_

" _Of course! Any certain color or just whatever they have? –Ems."_

" _She loves their red and purple but I'm not sure what they have in at the moment. Any would make her day! –Rubs."_

" _You got it! I'll make sure to stop before coming back. See you tonight! –Ems."_

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she slipped her shoes on and headed to the truck not wanting to be late.

* * *

Killian finished putting the last nail in before he turned and looked to Will. They had been working together for the last 4 hours and he hadn't said a word. Putting the hammer down he took a drink of his water before he looked to will again.

"Alright spit it out. 4 hours with you not talking is very off. What's up?" He asked as he rested back against the finished wall, opposite from the one they were working on.

"Belle and I are fighting mate. Its more than tiring. She's working more and more at the Library and I'm wondering if she is cheatin' on me with that Gold man that's her boss." He said as he put down his own tools and sat down on the ground, just needing a moment.

"You know she wouldn't cheat on you mate. She's bloody crazy about you." He told Will shaking his head. "You guys have been together more years than you can count. Have ya talked to her?" He asked as he tossed Wills water to her.

"We barely get the chance too. She's working from 10 to 7; I'm gone from 5 to 3 and am in bed at 7. I've tried stayin up but it ain't workin. I don't know what to do mate." Will said sighing, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen saver of him and Belle. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was scared to lose her.

"Talk to her. Take tomorrow off and spend the night until ya both pass out talkin. You know she loves you and you are sure as hell crazy about her. It will be okay." He promised will as h stood up and held his hand out for Will to help him stand.

"Thanks mate. I am glad you were willing to listen to me. I didn't know who I would have talked to about it." He said with a small laugh as Killian joined in, shaking his head.

"You will be fine kid. Get back to work though." He said with a small laugh as they went back to finishing the room.

* * *

Emma had been sitting in the truck for the last 10 minutes, trying to gather her courage and go inside. She was early but she was scared to move. She wanted this more than anything, wanted a better life for herself. But she was scared to take the first few steps. Her phone chirped in her pocket, giving her a bit more time to stall.

" _You will be great. Go sign up and tonight I'll take you for dinner. –Kil."_

Emma smiled as she realized he was right. Plus knowing a date was on the line she couldn't help but get out of the car.

Walking in to the building she signed in before heading towards the guidance office, paper work in hand ready to sign up. She knew what classes she was hoping to get in to next quarter, and hoped that they had room.

As she sat down she took a deep breath, doing her best to remain calm. 25 and she was freaking out about this? She needed to pull herself together.

"Nervous?" A petite blonde sitting across from her asked softly. Emma nodded smiling.

"Very. It's weird to me. Being here and signing up and it shouldn't be a big deal, but instead I'm fighting off a panic attack." She said with a small laugh. The girl laughed with her before sticking her hand out.

"I'm Elsa. And trust me, it does get easier." She said smiling Emma shook her hand before sitting back.

"I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you. I'm hoping to do all online. I live an hour from here, so I'm hoping all the online classes I need are still open." Emma said smiling.

"Where do you live? My sister and I are about to move with her husband. He just got a new job in construction." Elsa said smiling. "I'm hoping to get most online as well since I'm moving."

"Pacific City. Did he get a job at Jolly Roger Construction?" Emma asked smiling. Elsa nodded, grinning.

"He did! I'm moving there too! If we have classes on campus maybe we can carpool! I'm excited now. I don't have many friends here so I will be glad to move knowing I have at least one." She said with a laugh, Emma joining in, agreeing. She was glad to know she would have another friend, one who she hoped to ride with if the need arose.

"You guys will love it there! It's so small but so welcoming! I just moved there almost 2 months ago now." Emma said smiling as she started feeling herself relax. She told Elsa more about Pacific City and everyone there, before her name was called. They traded phone numbers, Elsa promised to call when she got to Pacific City.

Emma's meeting didn't take long. Most of her classes could be done online, but 2 had to be in class. She was just glad they were the same day and only an hour apart. She texted Elsa her schedule as she walked to the truck, grinning when she received a text back, that she had to classes at the same time and they could trade off on carpooling. Emma agreed and texted her they could figure it out when time got closer. After texting Killian she couldn't wait for their date, and to tell him about her meeting, she headed to Flowerworks and made sure to get Granny red and purple. She had done so much for her she could buy her flowers as a thank you.

* * *

Killian waited until the last interview before he walked in to the office, the rest of the guys having left for the day. Robin looked like he was beyond tired and Dave seemed like he was done with interviews.

"How did it go?" He asked as he sat down on the couch, looking to the two men. Robin sighed shaking his head.

"I hired 3 today. I'm at 6 now. I may just call it good. I am tired of interviews. But I have 4 left to do and then I'll decide." Robin said as he looked to him, taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'm at 7. I have 2 interviews tomorrow and I'm hoping that it will be done then. I won't really know for sure till Monday." David said sighing. Killian knew that they were tired and wanted to give them time off, they deserved it. But he knew that he couldn't because they were determined to get the interviews done.

"After your interviews tomorrow take the day off, you are both tired and need a break. Plus I'm sure Regina and Mary would be happy to see you both." Killian said as he looked to them. He say them start to shake his head and he shook his own. "No you guys need this time off. Don't argue me on it. In fact just send out the call to everyone to take the time off." He told them as he grabbed his phone and smiled, replying to Emma before he started texting the crew. Robin and Dave followed suite, each having a certain amount on the team to text.

After locking up the office they headed to David's truck and got in, Killian and Robin thanking him for the ride.

* * *

Emma smiled as she watched Granny's face light up with the sight of the flowers. She kept telling Emma they were beautiful.

"I can't take all the credit. Ruby bought the reds." Emma said smiling as she winked to Ruby in the back room, ruby mouthing thank you to Emma.

"Girls these are just beautiful. I love them so much!" Granny said with tears in her eyes. Emma kissed her cheek before she waved to Ruby and headed out of the diner. She made her way back to the house, her mind on everything that's happened in the last day. Realizing she hadn't texted the girls about Killian she made a note to do it that night, wanting a little longer to have her secret.

Walking in to the house, she sat down on the couch and closed her eyes, taking it all in for a moment. She was excited to start classes up again, excited for her date with Killian that night, and excited to be able to set down her life here.

"Thinking about me again?" Killian asked with a smirk, looking to Emma as she opened her eyes and grinned to him.

"You wish I was." She teased as he came into the room and sat down on the couch, pulling her in to his arms. Smiling she curled close, placing her hand on his chest.

"How did it go?" He asked as he rubbed her back gently. Placing a kiss to his chest she smiled and looked up to him.

"Good. I have most of the classes I can do online ready to start soon. I need to go get a lap top however since I didn't bring mine with me. But I have 2 classes a week on campus and need to get the books for that one. Hopefully I can do that all in a few days and I made a friend today, Elsa. She's moving here with her sister and brother in law soon, you guys just hired him actually Kristoff? We are planning to carpool on Tuesdays when we have class. It's going to be amazing! Granny and I have worked out my schedule so I can still work and get my classes done." She told him as she sat up some and looked to him. He smiled loving how excited she looked in that moment.

"Sounds like you had a busy day. We can go this weekend up to Portland and look at getting what you need. It will be fun to get away from town for a while." He told her smiling as he gave her a grin. Emma leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips, letting it linger longer than she planned.

"Sounds perfect! I work tomorrow until 5 we could head up after that? Maybe stay the night somewhere and come home Saturday night?" She asked smiling as she watched him. She hoped she wasn't being to forward but she just wanted more time with him.

"I think that sounds perfect. I'll do some planning tomorrow while you are at work. We can just hang out here tonight and have a good date tomorrow." He said with a smile as he placed another kiss to her lips. His hand moved in to her hair pulling her closer to him as she opened her mouth to him. A groan left his lips as he realized how perfect this was. She completed him.

Just as she was about to move onto his lap, her phone rang causing them to pull apart, a smirk on his face let her know this wasn't over anytime soon.

"I'm sorry." She said with a small pout, kissing his lips softly before she grabbed her phone and answered it. Not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hello?" She asked, resting back against the arm of the couch, her legs on Killian's lap as he smiled at her.

"We'll look who answers her phone finally." Neal's voice caused a chill to run through her.

"Neal. What do you want?" She asked, Killian placing his hand on Emma's leg, hoping to keep her calm.

"I'm here in Pacific, Washington. You need to meet me and give me my necklace back. It's the only thing I want. You mean shit to me now." He told her. Even though Emma had moved on, it hurt to hear that she meant nothing to someone.

"I don't have your necklace. I gave it back to you. Had you gone to your damn bedroom you would have known that its there, on your damn pillow!" She snapped at him shaking her head. "I don't want you in my town. I left to be away from you. I don't want you anywhere near me." She told him shaking her head, fighting tears. She felt bad crying like this when Killian was there. But he kept rubbing her leg, letting her know that she was okay and he was there.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I came all the way out here and you are now telling me it's at home?! You fucking bitch! I am so glad I left your dumb ass! Too stupid to be in college and too ugly to strip. No wonder no one will love you!" He snapped at her, Emma suddenly feeling full of anger.

"I left college because you promised me a life where I didn't need it! You promised me forever, promised me everything I wanted and instead you are a fucking jerk who does all he can to make me feel like crap. I won't let you control me. I left you. I don't need you. Now get the fuck out of my town before I let my boyfriend hunt you down and beat you." She yelled before she hung up and tossed her phone down on to the table. Killian pulled her close to him to tey and help her calm down. He felt her body shake and instantly started soothing her, confused when he heard her laugh.

"He's so stupid!" She said between laughs. Killian looked at her confused before looking to her.

"What makes him stupid besides being himself?" He asked with a smile, his hand on her back rubbing it gently.

"He is in Washington! Pacific Washington! I remember passing through it on the way here. It's like 5 hours or something. God he is a dick." She said with a small grin as she looked to him.

"Well I'm glad that is taken care of. Now we can move on with our life and celebrate you calling me your boyfriend." He said with a laugh kissing her head. She laughed herself holding herself close to him.

"It slipped out but you know I'm glad I did." She told him as she looked to him kissing him. They sat back and talked dinner for a few moments before he ordered in. Most of the night was spent talking and laughing, a movie was on but they barely seemed to notice as they talked. Emma couldn't wait for the night away with him.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning, her neck sore from sleeping at a weird angle on the couch. Seeing it was past 6 she turned to Killian and went to wake him, stopping when she realized he didn't work. Slipping out of his arms she headed upstairs and got ready for work. She was excited to get through work day, knowing the end of the day would lead to a date with Killian.

After a shower and dressing for the day, she packed a bag quickly before setting it on the top of the stairs. She had to leave in a few moments. Part of her wanted to wake Killian, spend a few moments with him before work. But she knew that she had to let him sleep. Pressing a kiss to his forehead she headed out the door, making her way towards Grannys.

"Someone is in a good mood this morning!" Ruby called out as she walked in. Granny wanted them in early to have a quick meeting. Ruby handed her a hot chocolate as she sat down at the counter, both taking a moment to take a drink.

"I can't help it. Killian is a super sweet guy. Plus a great kisser." Emma said with a smirk behind her cup as she took another drink. Ruby froze before looking to her.

"Um what?!" She cried out just as Granny walked in to the room.

"Child, calm yourself." She said with a shake of her head as she moved to the counter setting down some files. "What has you all loud and ruby like?" She asked as she looked between the two girls.

"EMMA KISSED KILLIAN!" Ruby cried out again grinning as she did. Granny smiled shaking her head as she looked to Emma.

"Well it's about time. I'm happy for you. Can we get to business now?" She asked with a smile as she set two files in front of the girls.

"I'm getting old, and you both are daughters to me, sisters to each other. A while back I bought some property and have been holding on to it. Ruby, I want you to finally open your Salon. I want you to stop waiting and do it. Call Killian, tell him what you want and do it. It's all paid for. It's all yours. Do it." Granny told her shaking her head. "You deserve the best life child. After everything you need it." She said with a smile to her.

Ruby looked over the paper work, tears in her eyes. She wanted to do this more than anything but was always scared to tell granny. Emma took Ruby's hand in hers giving it a small squeeze.

"Granny you don't have to do this!" she said between tears. "Just cause you took in a foolish girl at 18 and helped her out, you don't have to do this." She said before she broke down crying, Granny walking around the counter and wrapping her arms around Ruby.

"Yes I do. When you came here, you were scared and broke. But I wanted to make sure that I did what I could to help you. I want you to follow your dreams. Make me proud." Granny said smiling as she kissed Ruby's head. Emma felt like she was intruding on a sweet moment but Granny gave her a smile before looking to her.

"As for you child, I am proud of how far you have come. 2 months and you are strong and amazing. I know you still have things to work through; I don't think you will ever be over the hurt caused to you in a short time. You mean a lot to me too. I may not have known you as long but I am so proud of you. You are another daughter of mine and I know that Ruby will agree with me when I tell you, you're family." She said as she placed a kissed to her forehead as well. Emma smiled as she looked to her, tears in her own eyes.

"In the property I bought, is another business space. Smaller than what I gave Ruby but big enough for a real office for Jolly Roger. Killian deserves this and I want you to help me get it up and ready for him. I know the deal he made you, you go to school he gives you a job. I want to make sure he keeps that deal. I want to make sure you girls are taken care of in a way you should have been before." She told her with a tear in her own eyes. Emma stood up and hugged Granny, thanking her as she did. She never had family and in two months of moving here, she suddenly had more family and friends than before. Ruby joined in on the hug all of them laughing as they did.

"I love you both. I never had family before and this is all new to me. But I love you guys. I promise to do whatever I can to help, to always be here." Emma promised smiling at them. Granny smiled and kissed their heads holding them close.

"We need to get ready to open. I'll put the files back on my desk. Go get tables wiped down and the chairs ready." She told them smiling as she let go of them and headed to her office, the files in her hands as she whistled a song. Ruby hugged Emma smiling.

"Welcome to the Lucas family Swan. You will love it!" She said with a laugh as they got to work.

* * *

"Great Robin, I'm glad to hear it! With all the crews completed now it will be great when we get back to work on Monday. How did David do?" He asked curiously as he sat back on the bed, his lap top sitting on the side, a hotel in Portland's Confirmation page on the screen.

"Wonderful mate, I'm glad to hear we are all ready to go. Enjoy the weekend and be ready to go Monday. It will be a great day. I will. You too mate. Night." He hung up the phone and closed his computer getting up to pack a bag.

Emma stood in the door way watching him as his back was to her, her eyes moving down his body. With a grin she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You have a great backside." She said with a laugh as she kissed between his shoulder blades. He laughed shaking his head.

"Why thank you. What can I say, construction work agrees with me." He said as he turned kissing her with a smile. She kissed him back smiling, her hands moving to his neck, keeping him close to her as she deepened the kiss. She pulled back with a laugh as she kissed his nose.

"When do we leave?" She asked with a smile as she moved to the bed sitting back. He watched her move smiling.

"In a few moments. I just have to finish packing and we can get going." He told her as he moved back to the dresser. It was only a night but he wanted to make sure he had clothes and something nice to wear for their date.

"Good. I have something to tell you! I can't wait!" She told him smiling as she stood up and jumped on the bed a few times, being very careful of his computer. He turned and looked to her letting a small laugh out.

"You look free and happy." He told her smiling as he looked to her. She shrugged moving to kiss him again before she got down.

"I'm excited to go! Let's go slow poke!" She said as she grabbed her own bag before she headed down the stairs. He laughed and followed her down laughing as he did.

* * *

Robin set his phone aside after the call with Killian and closed his eyes for a moment. He was glad for the day off; he had spent most of it with Roland and Regina, even her son Henry had been home from his dads. They had done wedding planning and went to the beach. Robin loved the day so far. Regina head headed up stairs to put Roland down and Henry headed in to town to go to Granny's, his friend Grace meeting him for drinks. Hearing the door bell he went to open it, kissing Regina as he passed her.

Opening the door he stopped, frozen for a moment.

"Marian?" He said shocked to see his ex-wife standing there. He hadn't seen her since she served him with papers and told him she didn't want him or their son almost 3 years ago. Regina looked at them from her spot by the bottom of the stairs, fear in her eyes. She didn't want to lose Robin to Marian but she had feared that maybe she would.

"Hi Robin. Can I come in a moment?" She asked softly as she looked to him. Robin shook his head before he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"We can sit on the swing out here. It will be better." He told her as he led her to swing before he sat down on the railing himself. "So what are you doing here?" He asked her as he watched for a moment. She looked to him with a sigh as she sat down.

"I want to have my family back. I miss Rolie, I miss you too Rob, More than anything." She told him as she watched him. Robin shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't miss you. You had a chance to be with us and you left to be with someone else. Roland is happy now and he doesn't need you." He told her watching her.

"I'm filing for Custody. I thought I'd let you know." She told him as she stood up. Robin watched her shaking his head.

"You will not take him from me. He needs Regina and Henry with him too." He told her shaking his head. "You can try with everything in you to get my son but you will not." He said as he looked to her.

"I have a lawyer Robin. I will win him back." She told him as she turned and headed down the steps. Regina opened the door and looked to her before moving close to Robin's side shaking her head.

"We have the best lawyer there is around. You want to play games let's play. But let's take in to consideration that Roland doesn't know you. You made that choice when you walked away. Fight all you want. But I know we will be okay, my sons staying with me." Regina told Marian, a look in her eye that said she wasn't back in down. Robin wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him as he watched Marian leave. They headed inside when they saw Killian's truck pulling in to the drive way, both Killian and Emma getting out.

"Have you guys heard from Graham?" He asked as they started up the steps to the house. Robin shook his head as he watched them.

"No what's going on?" He asked softly, almost worried he wouldn't want to know the answer.

"The sites been vandalized. Em and I were just headed out of town when he pulled me over, told me he got a call. 3 houses trashed." He told Robin, Regina was already on her phone calling David. Robin rubbed his face shaking his head.

"You got to be bloody kiddin' me." He said sighing as he started down the steps to the truck. "Emma do you mind staying here? We will go check and be back." Robin said, Emma nodded as she looked to them.

"Go. Keep us posted." She said kissing Killian before she headed up the steps, Regina hanging up the phone.

"David will meet you there. Be safe." She said to them as she invited Emma inside. Killian nodded as he and Robin headed to the sight, both praying it wasn't too bad and could be easily taken care of.

* * *

 **A|N:** Sorry this got so long! I wasn't planning on it but it just happened to get away from me. Neal is done for now. We won't hear from him again til chapter 9 or 10. Granny and Ruby's and Emma's moment? Had me in tears writing. It was a sweet moment for sure! Next chapter, Emma and Killian finally get their date, tho not a weekend away, Ruby and Whale have a serious talk, Regina and Robin meet with their lawyer as well as Marian, and the men have to worry about their work being targeted. Let me know what you think! See you guys Tuesday! (reviews bring more kisses! ;) )

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing! Just ideas in my head that get written down. Characters are not mine, and safe haven like areas are not mine as well! Thanks fo


	6. Chapter 6

Pacific City, Oregon.

* * *

Emma followed Regina in to house, feeling a bit nervous. They had never spent too much time together, as most of their interaction was done through texting, or with the other girls.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Regina asked as she closed the front door behind them, leading her into the living room. Emma shook her head as she moved to sit on the couch, worried about Killian and Robin.

"No thank you, I'm okay." She said as she sat down, hands on her lap. Regina sat across from her, eyes on Emma.

"I know we haven't spent much time together Em, but you are one of my closest friends. What has you so nervous?" Regina asked as she looked to Emma, hoping to get her to relax. Emma took a deep breath shrugging.

"Honestly I don't know. I mean we haven't spent much time together so I guess I'm just on edge. Its been a long few months and Now I'm just worried about Killian and Robin being there with problems. They don't need this." She said softly as she opened up to Regina.

"I know. It's rough knowing what's going on for them. Even more as Robin's ex-wife was just here." Regina said taking a deep breath. Emma looked to her wondering what was wrong, before Regina started talking about Marian, tears in her eyes as she spoke.

Emma moved from her seat to the arm of the chair, wrapping her arms around Regina as she cried. Emma wanted to be close to her and hoped Regina knew she would be there for her.

* * *

Killian and Robin rode in silence, both knowing that they could have to start from scratch. As they got to the site, David stood talking to Graham, looking to the truck as Robin and Killian moved towards them.

"How bad?" Killian asked as he looked to Graham, shaking his hand, Robin doing the same.

"Well, two houses have the walls knocked down, windows smashed, holes knocked in to them by what looks like a sledgehammer. It's bad. The only house that wasn't touched too badly was the one sold, Just windows smashed and door broken." Graham said as they walked towards the houses, Killian running his hand through his hair.

"Zelena's is the only one with easy repairs?" He asked already knowing the answer. Robin looked to him shrugging.

"I am thinking the same thing. Something isn't right." David said as they walked up the steps to one of the houses. It was bad. Worse than they thought. Killian picked up a tool that had been tossed down and threw it at the wall himself. Anger rose in him as he walked out of the house. Graham started telling Robin everything they would need to do for insurance, before David walked out and followed Killian.

"It's going to be okay. I promise we can get it all taken care of." He told him as he got close, placing his hand on Killian's shoulder.

"I was about to be out of town for the weekend. Em and I had plans to head up to Portland, have dinner and just spend time together." He said as he opened the trailer and stepped in. "Now we have to cancel, spend time here to fix this problem and I have no clue where to start." Killian said as he sat down on the couch rubbing his face. "We won't be done on time. Not even if we work over time. I knew we should have been here today." He said suddenly feeling guilty. He told the men to have the time off and now, now they had to restart on two houses, causing the other 10 they were contracted to do to he pushed back.

"Killian don't do that. We all agree to have the time off. We are in this together. It will be okay. We will get everyone here Monday and start working again. A bunch of the guys we hired have the experience we need for this. It will be okay." David said shaking his head. "You go and be with Emma. You deserve to get out for a while." He said as he sat down beside Killian.

"No, no we need to start soon. I want everyone here by 6 Monday staying until 4, hopefully if we add 2 hours to the day we can get more done. We have the funds, let's start using them." He said as he stood up and pulled his phone out, sending out an email to everyone on payroll that they want to start early and what happened. He got fasts replies from most, agreeing to be there and asked how they could help.

Robin and Graham came in to the office, Graham handing Killian the file as they started going over what they needed to handle.

* * *

"I'm not kidding it was so bad, I thought Robin was going to leave." Regina said between laughs, Emma shaking her head, laughing with her.

"I doubt he would be able to walk away from you! You were stunning!" Emma said, her laughter only coming harder as Regina threw a pillow at her face. For the last 2 hours they had talked about everything and anything. Regina started telling Emma about her first date with Robin, how she was beyond over dressed and kept saying the wrong things. Both girls had bonded faster, hating what brought them together but loving that it did.

"I will kill you, ruin your life!" Regina said laughing as the boys walked back in to the door. Robin smirked as he looked to the girls, Killian still off in the world of worry.

"Well look at this." He said as he walked in to the room. "What have you been drinking?" He asked placing a kiss to Regina's head as he took his jacket off, Killian sitting beside Emma, kissing her cheek. She placed her hand on his giving it a squeeze.

"Nothing, We were just talking about your wonderful first date." Emma said as Regina glared at her, grabbing another pillow to throw. "Now now Regina, play nice." Emma said laughing as she stood up.

"I will when you do." Regina said as she put the pillow down Standing herself. "We will do lunch next week when you have time." Regina said hugging Emma as they walked to the door. Robin walked out with them, letting Killian know things would be okay.

Emma and Killian headed down to the truck, waving to Robin and Regina as they got in and headed out of the driveway.

"So back home?" Emma asked taking his hand in to hers. She knew he was stressed out, she didn't expect them to go to Portland. He gave her hand a squeeze watching the road before glancing to her.

"I'm sorry. We will try to get away soon, I promise. I just need to be here incase anything happens." He promised kissing her hand again.

"Hey don't worry about it. I promise to be here to help you. We can go any time don't worry." She told him as they pulled into the drive way. Smiling, Killian leaned over and kissed her. He let it linger, enjoying the way she felt against him. He pulled back and got out, moving to her side to help her out.

Setting their bags down beside the door, Emma moved to the couch and sat down; resting her feet up as she took a moment to close her eyes and relax.

"Until we are able to get you a computer, You can use mine for classes." Killian said as he moved in to the room, joining her on the couch. Emma shook her head and shifted to cuddle close to him.

"No need. Regina had an extra that she didn't need so she said I can have it. I'm getting it from her next week when we have lunch." Emma said as she kissed beneath his chin.

"Well isn't that lucky. I'm glad it worked out. I won't be home much next week. We have a lot to do since the vandalism. But I promise to be home at least in time for dinner." He promised her. Emma smiled, looking up at him.

"Don't worry. You do what you need to and ill be here to help get you through it. Besides, Elsa is moving down here in a few days and Ruby and I have plans for the next few weeks, besides work and school. It will be okay. I know it." She told him with a grin. Killian smiled down at her, kissing her passionately. When he pulled back, both were smiling and breathless.

"I don't know what I did to have you but I'm so glad I do." He told her smiling with another kiss. After a while, and much more kisses, Killian headed to the kitchen to cook and Emma headed upstairs with their bags planning to unpack them.

She made sure to grab some movies on the way down, hoping she could help keep his mind off the problems at the site for a while.

* * *

Marian stood in Robins Lawyers office, tapping her foot as she waited impatiently. Robin called her and told her to get there before 5 pm, that even though it was Friday the office would remain opened for this meeting. Robin and Regina walked in, Belle having agreed to babysit for a few hours, determined to get this taken care of.

"It's about time. You are late." She said looking at them. Robin shrugged as Tink opened the door and looked to them.

"Robin, Regina, Marian come on in." She said with a smirk on her face. Robin had known her since he moved here, and Regina adored the way Tink reminded her of herself when she was younger. They all followed them into the room and Robin and Regina sat down on one side, Marian on the other.

"Marian, I want to thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. Now it has come to my attention that you want custody of your child back but I would like to make a few points of the paperwork you gave my client a while back clear." She said with the smirk still on her face, Robin smiling himself. Marian looked to them before she looked to Tink, not sure what was going on.

"You signed away full rights. It states here that you are not able to claim him as your own again. That you are no longer wanting to be apparent to the child. That you are no longer wanting to be his mother. Now on the second page, that you clearly signed, it says that you cannot file to have rights after giving them away. You did sign this paper work right Ms Wells?" She asked as she glanced to Marian, who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"That is right but I want to be back in his life." She said as she looked to then and then to Tink.

"I'm sorry but that is up to his parents now. Your file for parental rights will be thrown out by a judge. You may want to be his mom now but you walked away from him then. He needs a stable life and he has that now with Regina and Robin, his parents. This is dismissed." Tink said as she stood and shook Regina and Robins hand before offering her hand to Marian who turned and left the room. Robin excused himself and followed her out.

"Marian." He said stopping beside her in front of the elevator door.

"What do you want Robin? You won. Can I leave now?" She asked looking to him angry.

"Why? After all this time why?" He asked her wanting an answer. He had a right to know that much. Marian sighed looking at him.

"I might be pregnant Robin. I just want both my kids to grow up in the same house together." She said as the doors opened. "But don't worry. I won't bother either of you again." She said as she got into the elevator and glared at him until the doors closed.

"Pregnant?" Regina said as she came out and moved to place her hand on his arm. Robin kissed her head holding her close.

"That's what it seems like. But honestly we won't be able to know for sure. Let's go get the boys and go home." He said as he took her hand and pressed the elevator button ready to go home with his family.

* * *

Killian woke up, his entire body sore. He sat up from the ground and looked to the couch, where he had fallen asleep with Emma, which was now empty. Getting up he headed to the kitchen wondering where she was.

"How did I end up on the floor?" Killian asked. Wrapping his arms around her as he did. Emma smiled and took another drink of her coffee before she handed the mug to him.

"You rolled off about an hour ago, I tried to wake you but you just kept sleeping. So I got up and came to make some coffee, after laughing at you of course." She said smiling as she kissed his nose. He rolled his eyes but laughed himself.

"So Robin reminded me last night that the town was having their Summer Kick off Bbq today. Wanna be my date?" He asked smiling as he set the mug down, his hands moving to her hips. Emma smiled as she nodded and kissed him.

"I would love to! What time?" She asked curiously as she grabbed the mug and set it in the sink, knowing she would wash it later. Killian moved to the fridge and grabbed out water thinking.

"It starts as 3 and goes til about 10, ending with Fireworks. Everyone will be there and it will be fun." He said as he took a drink and set the bottle down. Emma thought for a moment before she grabbed her phone.

"I can't wait; I'm going to take a shower." She said before kissing him a few times. Heading up stairs she clicked the group message smiling as she did, her first out of the house date with Killian.

" _Town bbq. What to wear? HELP! –Ems."_

" _Go simple. Don't over think it. Jeans or shorts and a nice top, sundress. Simple –Regina."_

" _Agreed. Simple and fun. Its all fun for the town and you want to be comfy as well. – Belle."_

" _I was thinking a red sundress and gold sandals, help cover the growing belly. Simple Em. – Ash."_

" _Alright. Shorts and a blue top? Maybe my converse? –Em."_

" _Sounds perfect. I may wear something other than white. Shocking I know. –Regina."_

" _You in anything other than White? What?! Wheres Ruby?! – Belle."_

" _I was wondering that too! She must be off with Whale. They got in to a fight a the diner today. It seemed bad. Sean told me not to say anthing. I just hope they are okay. –ash."_

Emma jumped in to the shower quickly, stepping out and starting on her hair, wanting to have the soft curls again. As she read the messages she frowned. Ruby being silent on fashion talk? Not okay.

" _Ill call her in a little bit. Maybe they are just talking? – Ems."_

" _I hope so. It would be bad if she doesn't come tonight. She loves these things! –Belle."_

" _Im sure she will be there. Lets meet up when we get there? –Ash."_

" _Im in. Lets say Tables? Get one for us all? Are the boys coming Reg? – Em."_

" _They are. Granny wants to take them after 10, watch the fireworks from the top of the inn and have ice cream. She loves those boys. –Reg."_

Emma smiled as she put her phone down and slipped on her shorts and blue tank flowing top. She loved the way it looked and loved how it looked on her. As she sat down her phone rang, Ruby's name and picture showing up on her screen.

"Hey girly. You didn't seem to be in the group message. Everything okay?" Emma asked as she sat down on the bed pulling her shoes on. It may be early but she was hoping to go in to town for a little bit, needing to pick up some things for school and to meet with Mary about the office plans.

"No. Whale and I got in to a fight and it was bad. He was mad that I was so focused on getting the salon designs written down and planned that he didn't think I was committed enough. Which is funny because he is the one working a the damn shifts at the stupid hospital! I think we broke up Em. Like for real." Ruby said, choking back a sob. Emma frowned as she stood up and moved out of her room and down the stairs.

"Where are you now?" She asked as she looked for her jacket, Killian poking his head out of the kitchen frowning as he looked to her. She held up a finger, letting him know she would tell him in a moment.

"Somewhere on the beach, I think near Killian's. God I feel so stupid." Ruby said as she cried. Emma told her she would be there soon.

"Ruby and Whale broke up. She thinks. I guess they fought over her working on the salon. I'm going to find him but ill be back I promise." She said before she placed a kiss to his lips. Killian loved that she wanted to be there for her friends. He loved that about her.

"Be safe. Take your time okay? I know Ruby is important to you." He told her as she left, heading up stairs himself to get ready for the day.

* * *

Emma sat down beside Ruby once she found her. She didn't say a work as she wrapped her arms around the other girl holding her close as sobs shook her body.

"I love him so much and he left me. He made it seem like I didn't want to be with him. I don't understand! I mean yeah I have been a little more focused on the salon but he knew this has always been my dream. Why can he support me." She cried, wiping her tears off.

"Ruby I'm sure that he does support you. He is probably just stressed at the moment what all did he say?" Emma asked as she rubbed Ruby's back, hoping to figure out what all happened.

"We met for breakfast this morning, like we do on most Saturdays he doesn't have to work. I got there early and placed our normal order, before going through some magazines Belle gave me. He got there and sat down and as I went to put it away he went off on me. I was ignoring him and didn't care and said we were done. Emma I had barely flipped through a few pages and when I saw him I put it away." She said as she cried, the feeling of being alone again hurt her even more. As she cried Emma just held her, knowing that sometimes words don't help.

As she held her she hummed some songs, doing her best to help her. Ruby lifted her head after a while and wiped her face clean before she looked to Emma.

"Thanks for coming. I know tonight's your first date with Killian and you don't need me messing it up. But I'm glad you came." Ruby said as she gave Emma a small smile.

"I'll always come when you need me Rubes. It's what sisters do." Emma said as she placed a kiss to her forehead as she stood up and held her hands out to help her. Hearing someone clear their throat both girls turned and looked to Whale who stood there, looking ashamed.

"Hey Emma. May I please have a moment with Ruby?" He asked softly. Emma looked to Ruby who nodded, giving the okay to leave.

"Call me later. And still come tonight okay? We all want to see you." Emma said with a hug before she headed up the beach, looking back to Ruby one last time to make sure she was okay.

* * *

Emma walked back in to the house texting the girls that she had talked to Ruby; they would all catch up that night. As she sat down on the couch she noticed that a few of Milah's pictures were missing from the fireplace. Standing up she moved to the box sitting beside it and picked one up, their engagement announcement it seemed, and set it back up there.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked as he watched Emma put the picture back. Emma turned and gave him a small smile watching him for a moment.

"You don't have to put these away. She is a part of you; I don't want you to hide that." She told him softly. He watched her for a moment before he moved to her kissing her. When he put the pictures away, he was doing it to make Emma comfortable with them. But it seems like he didn't need too.

"I didn't think you would want to have her all over the house with us moving forward." He said as he looked to the picture before he looked back to her.

"I want to see her. She is important to you. She can be in the house. This is your house with her. You don't have to ever hid anything from me, don't hide your past from me. Okay?" She said with a smile small as she kissed him again. Killian smiled and kissed her back, lifting her up some as he deepened the kiss. God he was falling for this woman, and hard.

* * *

The town square was packed with everyone talking and dancing. The large Acre was filled with booths for games and treats; the bbq was off to the right with picnic tables around. A band was playing and a make shift dance floor was set up, with people already dancing and having a fun time. Emma smiled as she took it all in, enjoying it. Having been in New York since she was young, this was new to her. This was home.

"I think I see everyone." Killian said as she held her hand tight in his, leading her through the crowd towards the tables. Ruby was the first one t get up and greet them, pulling Emma aside for a moment.

"I already filled everyone in, And we made up. He had surgery the night before and had barely slept. I told him he needed to really make It up to me, that he can't do this again." She told Emma smiling softly. "Thank you for talking to me. I really appreciate it." She said as they headed back to the table. Emma and Killian got some food and joined everyone else, the talk constantly changing but everyone was always laughing. They moved around the square, playing games, dancing, having fun and just enjoying their night.

As the night started to come to an end, Killian wrapped his arms around her and kept her close. They sat on the beach with most of the town, the fireworks starting soon.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked with a smile as he kissed her shoulder. Emma nodded as she looked over her shoulder to him grinning.

"I did. It was the best date around." She said as she rested closer to him. They were surrounded by friends, had an amazing night and she felt beyond loved. Closing her eyes she rested back against him, holding his arms closer to her. Killian kissed her head again and held her closer, knowing he wouldn't let go any time soon.

"I'm glad it was. I promise my girlfriend may more." He said as the fireworks started. Emma grinned knowing that life here could only get better.

* * *

 **A|N:** I am loving this story! It makes me sad we are half way over now. Ugh tears at the thoughts! But I have a few ideas being mapped out, so hopefully I find a great one! Time for some opinions please. I am thinking of uping the rating and having a little fun time between Killian and Emma. Would you rather a fade to black moment (and keep the rating) Or me doing my best and uping the rating? Id love to hear what you think. Next chapter will be a bit shorter, maybe depends on my muse. LOVE YOU GUYS! Can't wait to hear your thoughts

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Characters all belong to the writers of OUAT.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pacific City, Oregon**

* * *

Emma sighed as she sat at the kitchen table, her books open to her right and the lap top on the online class page. She was struggling with her work, doing the best she could to stay focused and get it done but it was harder than she thought. It had been a while since she had been in class and even though she was doing her best, it didn't feel like it.

Hearing the door she took a deep breath and stood up, grateful for the distraction. She pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her as she opened the door smiling when she saw Mary Margret.

"I figured you could use a lunch break!" She said holding up the bag smiling. Emma smile herself and moved aside letting her into the house.

"You are a life saver. I have been working for 4 hours but I am just not doing well." She admitted as they headed to the living room, Mary Margret handing her the to go hot chocolate as they sat down.

"Em its been a while since you have been in school. Give it time, you will get it soon." Mary said as she handed her the bag of food letting her eat first. Emma took a drink of the hot cocoa before she pulled a burger out handing the bag back.

"I know. I'm only two weeks in and I'm just trying to keep on top of my work. Killian has been beyond sweet about it all, helping me when he can." Emma said as she took a bite of her burger before she looked to Mary.

"I need help with something. Something non-school related." Emma said as she set her food and drink down before she got up and headed to her books, grabbing the file out that she kept with them. As she headed back in to the room she looked outside, knowing that even in the rain Killian and the men were working harder than before to get the houses done. Sitting back down she smiled.

"You know that open office near Rubes salon setting?" She said smiling, Mary Margret nodding as she looked to Emma, wondering what she was up too. "It's mine. Granny gave it to me with one condition, Its going to be the new officer for Jolly Roger Construction I just need help getting it up and going. I know you are working on getting your Real estate licenses, wanna help me? Regina is already helping getting it decorated when I have everything else taken care of. You and I man the front, the three guys have each have an office and there is a break room area and conference room for meetings. Everyone on the crew would have to come sign in and get there location for the day. It would be great. No one but granny, Rubes, Regina and now you know. So will you help me?" Emma asked as she took a bite of her burger trying to contain her excitement. It was the one thing she loved planning when she wasn't doing school work or spending time with Killian. Mary nodded and looked to her, grinning.

"I am in! We can work on it while the guys are at work, after you are done with school work of course!" Mary said smiling as she finished eating. Emma laughed as she finished eating herself shaking her head.

"Ugh fine. I will finish my school work by 11 each day, and we can meet at 11. I work 12 to 4 each day so we could meet at the diner?" She said as she picked up their garbage setting the bag on the coffee table.

"Sounds like a perfect plan. We can meet tomorrow and figure out where to start. I'll talk to Tink and make sure we are good on codes and if not where we start." Mary said as she stood up and gave Emma a hug. "Get back to work. And I will see you tomorrow." She said as Emma walked her to the door.

"I will I promise. Thank you for lunch. It was perfect. Give Neil a kiss for me!" She said smiling as she watched Mary Margret walk to her car, waiting until she had driven out of sight to close the door. Turning the heat on a little higher, she went back to the kitchen and sat down working hard on finishing her two classes for the day.

* * *

Killian looked over the houses, the men working hard on them. They had been giving it their best for the last two weeks and they finally got one of the houses back to where it had been before the vandalism. He ran his hand over his face knowing that they would be okay in a few weeks.

"Killian, man you look tired." Robin said as he handed him a coffee, knowing it wasn't enough to help out. They were all exhausted and Killian knew that once they were done catching up, the men deserved a break.

"You look about the same." Killian said with a laugh as he took a drink of his own coffee. Robin shook his head smiling took a long drink.

"How is lot 2?" Killian asked as he sat down on the couch taking a moment to rest. Robin sighed sitting on the desks edge looking to him.

"Well, We have the wall redone and the dry wall is drying now. But the windows are on back order which isn't a bad thing. The floor has been redone and cleaned up. Its going to be done by Friday but Until the windows are here we don't want to touch the siding or finish the roof. David's crew is going to move back to lot one and finish it tomorrow. My crew will start on house four since the foundation is set. Your crew can take on lot 5. It is just as ready to go." Robin said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Alright sounds like a great plan of action. We can worry about Zelena's lot when we get lot one caught up. 4 and 5 will be a good change for the guys. Lunch is almost over and I saw we need to break early for the day." Killian said as he and Robin headed back out slipping up to go to their crews, the men all smiles as they got back to work.

As much as they worked the guys hard, the guys loved being here and wanting to work.

* * *

Emma closed down her lap top after 3 knowing she was done for today as well as tomorrow. She was excited that one's she really focused she was able to get it done, be able to understand it all. Setting her school stuff into her room, she headed down stairs and cleaned up, before starting on dinner. She wanted to make them something great but it was hard when she wasn't much of a cook. With a smile she opened the freezer and pulled out the frozen pizzas, laughing as she put them on the counter. She had barley turned the oven on and unboxed the pizzas when she felt his arms around her.

"Good afternoon love." Killian said smiling as he kissed her shoulder a few times holding her close to him. Emma smiled as she rested back to him, loving how it felt in his arms.

"You are home early. Not that I mind of course." She said with a smile as she turned and wrapped her arms around him smiling.

"We got more done than we thought we could. So I told the guys to go home." He told her smiling as he kissed her softly. Emma smiled against the kiss, loving the way it felt.

"I'm proud of you. But now, you need to go take a long hot shower and then relax on the couch for a while. You need a break from life and tonight is your break. I don't work, Anna is taking over most of my shifts so I'm home tonight. Go." She told him smiling with a last kiss before she slipped from his arms and headed to the fridge grabbing out some fruit deciding to make a fruit salad. Killian watched her for a moment before he headed up to take a shower, loving when she got bossy with him.

As he left the room her phone rang a few times, making Emma wonder where it was, and who could be calling. Grabbing it and seeing a number she didn't know she hesitated for a moment before she pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Is this Emma swan?" The other voice asked, the one that sounded like Neal's T.

"This is her. May I ask who is calling?" Emma said a bit nervous. She didn't know what was going on and had hoped that Neal would have been gone for good. She didn't need him in her life anymore.

"My names Tamara and I'm sure you already know who I am. I'm only calling because I got word from a few of Neal's friends that he is headed after you and I'm worried. He had been so distant before he left and I didn't know what to do so I went to his work and his friends told me how he had been talking about you. I tried to get your number from him when he would check in but he never gave it to me. I hadn't heard from in a while and hope that you were okay. I know I'm the other woman and you don't have to talk to me, I would understand it. But I just know how he treated you. I just had to make sure you weren't hurt or dead." Tamara said softly. Emma was taken aback by how sweet this girl was. She was almost too sweet to be around Neal.

"I'm okay. He called me and I told him to leave me be. I'm happy here, happy away from him. He just wanted his necklace which I no longer have. I left it at the apartment." Emma told her with a small sigh. "Don't let him hurt you okay? You don't need a man like that hurting you." Emma said softly in to the phone as she looked to the clock, wondering about Neal for a moment.

"He's back here if you were wondering. He got in last night. I promise he won't hurt me. My dad is a cop, I know the second he finds out Neal is even causing me problems he will be shooting him." Tamara said with a small laugh. Emma joined her for a moment before they both said goodbye and hung up.

"Well that was weird." Emma said to herself before she went back to making dinner, hoping to give Killian a calming night.

Cutting the fruit she thought about the phone call. It was weird to her that Tamara was reaching out to her, which she wanted to make sure she was okay. Neal was already back in New York, maybe he was gone from her life for good now? With a sigh she put the fruit on plates waiting for the pizza to be done. Killian walked in to th room and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"Thank you for this. It was a much needed shower. Dinner smells great." Emma smiled as she felt his lips against her neck as he spoke.

"You're welcomed. I have things to tell you tonight let's eat!" She grinned as she handed him a plate of food before leading him to the table. She was excited to tell him about the office; she was hoping that he wouldn't be too mad at her once she told him. Eating, she filled him in about school and Granny's and he told her about the lots and how far they had come. It was nice to hear he was getting a lot more done at work, it always made her happy when he could relax some. Emma told him to go sit on the couch and she would clean up the plates, Killian kissed her softly before heading to the living room.

As she headed in to the living room, she handed him a beer before she sat down beside him, curling up close. His arms held her close to him as he took a drink

"Alright so what is it you have to tell me?" The tone in his voice made it clear to Emma he was worried. Shifting so she could look up at him, he calmed seeing the smile on her face. The look of love and adoration on her face made him realize it wasn't too bad. She started telling him about Granny's talk with her and Ruby, everything about the talk made her smile again. He wasn't sure where she was going making him even more confused.

"Em where is this going?" He questioned softly. Emma smiled and sat up, her hands on his cheeks kissing him a few times.

"Granny gave us the other office, To use as Jolly Rogers main office. There is room for you, robin, and David to have an office, a conference room, a break room, a small office for Mary Margret and a front desk area for me." She told him smiling as she watched his reaction hoping that he wouldn't be too upset.

Killian took it all in, every word wrapped around his heart making it beat faster. Emma bit her lip waiting on his reply.

"Killian?" She asked softly starting to get nervous. Killian kissed her roughly his hands holding her closer to him. Emma groaned softly before kissing him back. The kissed deepened as Killian moved Emma onto her back pressed his body tight against hers. Emma pulled back for air, her hands in his hair as his lips moved down her neck.

"I take it you are happy about it?" she asked as his lips stilled a moment, his breath on her pulse point causing her to groan, feeling the teasing smirk on his face.

"Very happy. I can't believe you waited so long to tell me. Now let me continue what I was doing." He said with a devilish smirk that made her feel like she was burning. Night like this she could get use too.

* * *

Emma woke the next morning, cold and sore. Feeling Killian's bare body behind her she moved back against him wanting to feel his warmth against her. It was still early, he didn't have to be up just yet but she almost wanted to wake him up and spend a few moments with him before he had to head to work. Just as she started rolling over he smiled and kissed her.

"I didn't know you were awake." She mumbled against his lips as he pulled back, his hand moving along her spine.

"I was trying to get some more sleep but it was hard when you were that close to me, naked and beautiful." He said with a small grin, resting his head on his hand as he propped himself up more.

"What can I say, I'm always so beautiful." She teased with a laugh, Killian joining in with her.

"I have to get up in a few moments and start getting ready for work. Do you work today?" Killian asked as he smiled his hand leaving her back and moving to her hair.

"Yeah I do. I have a class as well so I am hoping to get it done once you leave and then spend some time with Mary getting the office ideas set up." She said smiling. "And then I work until 5. But I can bring home dinner?" She said softly as she sat up looking over his face.

"Sounds like a great busy day. But I will make dinner tonight. Don't worry about dinner tonight." He told her smiling, kissing her once more. "I have to get up and get ready for work. Don't leave the bed just yet." He started getting up and headed to the bathroom jumping in to the shower. Emma smiled and pulled his blankets tighter around her body, breathing his scent in as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Emma didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she heard her phone beep a few times. The sunlight on her face made her groan as she rolled over and reached for her phone, Killians face was on her screen, making her smile as she sat up.

"Hello Handsome."

"Love you are awake. I tried to wake you before I left but you didn't budge." She could tell he was smirking, which made her blush.

"I was worn out. Can you blame me? What's up?" She asked as she got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom and started the shower, sitting on the side of the tub.

"I wanted to make sure you were up, but also to ask if you could bring me my bag on the counter? I set it down when Robin came and I meant to grab it before I left but I forgot." He said with a laughed. Emma smiled, nodding even if he couldn't see her.

"Of course. I'm going to shower and then ill head there. I'll see you soon handsome." She said smiling before she hung up, setting her phone on the counter and getting in.

The drive to the site didn't take her too long, but she still got bored. Emma was grateful when Elsa drove them to Portland. Parking next to Robins truck she got out and headed to the trailer, knocking before she went in.

"Emma!" Robin said with laugh smiling.

"Hey my other favorite English man." She teased setting Killian's bag on to the desk. "How is he today?" She asked sitting down on the couch near Robin.

"He's doing well, he seems very happy. Know anything about that?" Robin asked smirking as he looked to Emma. Emma blushed shaking her head.

"You hush it. I'm glad he's happy today. Did he tell you and David?" Emma asked as she looked over to him.

"I don't want to hear about the sexy time you both have." He said laughing shaking his head. Emma laughed shaking her own head.

"I meant the office smart ass." She said smiling. He laughed and nodded.

"He told us this morning on the way here. He's pretty excited. We are all excited to have a main office; it will be good to have a stable office." He said smiling as he looked to her. Killian opened the door smiling as he saw her.

"Hello love." He said placing a kiss to her head as he moved to the desk grabbing the clip board. "I can't stay long to talk, thank you for bringing me my bag." He said smiling as he kissed her again. Robin laughed watching Killian leave.

"He's trying his best to get it done, don't worry, I've got his back." Robin said as they stood up and headed out of the trailer with Emma.

"Make sure he eats today please? I don't want him getting worn out or starving." Emma said as she gave him a hug before she got in to his truck. She watched him head into one of the houses before she drove to Granny's. It was early enough in the day that she could get school work done and still meet with Mary before work.

* * *

Killian was the last one on the site, logging the hours in to the computer hoping to get the paychecks out on time. He had a few more to go when he heard something coming from one of the houses. Getting up he locked the computer and headed out of the trailer making his way to the house when he felt something hit him from behind. Falling to the ground he watched the attacker run away, pain radiating from his head as his eyes closed.

* * *

 **A|N** : A lot to take in I apologize. Cliffhanger ending! Poor Killian. I won't be able to update until at least Thursday at the earliest. Monday is the one year since my uncles passing and I am not sure I'll be in the right mindset to write. But I promise it will be coming. Please review and let me know what you think! Love you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Pacific City, Oregon

* * *

Emma paced the living room, glancing to the clock every so often. Killian was late and her last call to Robin told her he was still at the site. They normally had dinner when he got home, but for some reason he wasn't there yet. She called the line at the sight but no one picked up, and his cell went straight to voicemail again.

Deciding to head to the site she grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and slipped her shoes on. Just as she grabbed her keys off the counter, her phone rang with an unknown number on the screen.

"Hello?" She said moving towards the door locking it behind her once she was outside.

"Yes I'm looking for Emma swan?" The female voice was soothing but did nothing to help her nerves.

"This is her. Who is this?" She asked as she unlocked the truck and got in, starting it up.

"This is Ariel at Pacific City Hospital, Emergency Department. We have Killian Jones here currently and you are who he said to call." Ariel said as Emma gasped, the air leaving her lungs. No he couldn't be there. There was no way.

"No. What happened?" She asked as she started driving tears in her eyes.

"It will be better for you to come in, I can explain in person." Emma agreed and hung up, calling Robin as she drove.

"Emma love, I haven't heard from him." He told her as she answered. She shook her head trying to get the words out. "Emma? What is it?" Robin asked as he realized something wasn't right.

"He's in the hospital, Emergency room." Emma told him as she pulled in to the parking lot and turned the truck off.

"I'll meet you there in 10. Don't worry, he will be okay." Robin told her before he hung up. Emma headed inside, trying to keep her fears down. Robin was right, Killian would be okay. He had to be okay. Emma made her way to the desk, waiting for someone to open up. As she stood there, Ariel pulled up the file looking for his room number.

"He's currently in room 320, unfortunately he slipped in to shock and was rushed to surgery, hes currently in a medical induced coma." Emma felt her legs give out as she sat down on the floor crying. Ariel had a security guard come over an help Emma to a chair. Robin came in a few moments and made his way to Emma holding her as she cried. After a while they were able to make their way to his room, Robin doing his best to keep her calm.

Walking in to the room Emma felt tears in her eyes all over again. Hours away they were happy and talking. Now she was standing there watching him. As she sat down she placed her hand on his, trying to keep the tears away.

"I've called David. He's going to text the guys and be down here shortly. Its going to be okay Em." Robin said as he sat down beside her closing his eyes. It was hard for him to see his best friend all broken down and unable to do anything about it. Emma closed her eyes and started praying for him to be okay. She just needed him okay.

* * *

For two weeks, Emma sat at his side doing her best to be there for him. Robin and David plus Mary Margret and Regina, would come and help her take breaks, go shower or eat or even go to class. She could barely focus in class but Elsa was there to make sure she was doing her best. They all reminded her that Killian didn't want her to be fall behind, he wouldn't want her sitting there doing nothing.

After having been in class most of the morning, Emma now sat beside him trying to do her homework.

"I wish you were awake to help me. I am falling behind because I feel so out of it. Elsa says I'm doing fine but it's a lot harder than I thought it could be. Did you know I have to learn the alphabet all over again? I mean they have a new system for filing with it and everything. You would be amazing. Oh and Mary and I met with Regina about the office. Robin and David have been working on it since Graham and his men have shut down the house site. Ruby is refusing anyone to work on her salon until she knows you are there to do it. She's just as stubborn as you, I'm sure you are related somehow." Emma said with a laugh as she wrote. She talked to him every day even if he couldn't reply.

"We will have the office up within a few months if it all stays on track. You would be amazed by it all, And so proud." She said as she closed her computer down, down with her homework. With a sigh she stood and stretched, watching as Dr Whale came in.

"Emma how are you doing?" He asked as he picked p Killian's charts and went over the latest vitals check.

"Imp okay. How is he?" She asked as she sat back down her hand holding his again.

"He's doing good. We have kept him in the coma for the first week because of the amount of pain he would have been in. But his body isn't ready to come out yet. Hopefully he will come too soon." Whale said as he put the chart back down giving her a smile.

"Why would his body be refusing to wake?" She asked curiously not sure she would even want to know the answer. Whale took a seat besides her taking a deep breath.

"His body is protecting him from what happened. It isn't a bad thing; it means it's trying to heal on its own slowly. If it continues I would be worried but two weeks inst that bad. He will wake up Emma. I promise this." Whale said with a smile before he got up and headed from the room Emma sighing to herself.

As she sat there she closed her eyes and just tried to relax. She had barely been sleeping lately, she missed him more than anything. She missed talking to him, missed the way he kissed her or hold her as they talked. Drifting to sleep Emma stay curled up as she allowed her body and mind to just rest.

* * *

Robin and David sat down at the diner both wiped out. Until Graham could figure out who attacked Killian, he wouldn't allow them to work. Plus Gold, who was the one that hired J.R. construction, didn't want anything happening until he was sure that Killian was okay and whoever did this was caught. Robin waved to Regina who walked in and took a seat beside him handing him the files.

"We got all the permits and can start work at the office this weekend. It will be great it get it going and surprise Killian when he wakes." Regina said before they placed their order with Ruby as she walked by.

"Great. I'll let Emma know when I swing by tonight. I want to make sure Kill is doing okay and Emma is sleeping and eating. She has been looking really worn out lately." Robin said as he rested back in the chair.

"Well can you blame her? Poor girls had a shit year already and now the guy she is in love with is in a coma and she feels alone. She doesn't talk much to anyone. I have tried to get her to come to the house for the weekend but unless its class or to eat something she refuses to leave his side." Regina said, stopping Ruby as she walked by to place an order for Emma.

"I know but its hard to force her to leave. I would kill anyone who tried to force me to leave your side if it was you there." Robin said to Regina with a sigh.

"Alright let's talk about the plans please. I need something to keep distracted." David said as they started working over the plans on getting the office up. Ruby set down the to go order for Emma down giving them a smile, letting Ruby know she would call her later.

Dinner went quickly and soon Robin and Regina headed to the hospital. Regina checked in with Ariel to see how Killian was doing as Robin headed down to his room.

Seeing Emma asleep, Robin smiled knowing how tired she was.

"How long has she been here?" Killian's rough voice asked. Robins head snapped to him shocked to see him awake.

"How long have you been awake? Does whale know?" Robin asked setting the food down as he moved towards him still shocked.

"About an hour now. He came in a little bit ago, he's ordering tests now." Killian said as he looked to Robin giving him a smile. "What the hell happened? I don't remember much after Emma coming t bring me my bag." Killian said with a small yawn. Robin had to laugh seeing him yawn after 2 weeks.

"You were attacked. Graham is doing an investigation. Which will take some time." Robin said as he sat down, looking to Killian, whose attention had turned back to Emma. "She's okay mate. Tired and probably sore from sleeping in the chair. She has tried to do her best to be here." Robin told him, Killian looking to Robin.

"She went to class though right? I don't want to be a reason she didn't go." Killian said softly as he went to move the bed up more.

"She did. I would come sit with your or Regina would. She wouldn't leave the room unless she knew we were here." Robin said as Regina came in.

"Finally, it's good to hear your voice again." Regina said with a laugh as she moved in to the room. Regina and Robin filled Killian in on everything he had missed for the last two weeks as Emma slept.

Hours after they left Emma thought she heard her voice being called. Slowly waking up she rubbed her face and sat up.

"Good evening sleepy head." Killian said with a smile as she looked to him, her jaw slack and her eyes full of surprise.

"Killian you are awake!" She said as she moved to the bed kissing him. Killian kissed her back with a small laugh holding her close to him. "You are awake." She repeated as she started to cry. Killian wiped her tears gently his arms wrapping around her slowly. Emma buried her head into his neck her hands on his sides. They sat there holding each other until Whale came in and started checking him again; wanting to make sure he was healthy enough to go home.

* * *

 **A|N:** Short chapter I'm sorry! But the muse is jumping with this one lately. BUT don't worry. After this week Ill be able to get more out. Next chapter is going to be a lot longer and cover more. But for now Killian is home and safe! See you guys on Friday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Pacific City, Oregon.**

* * *

 **Two months later**

Emma sat in the office of Jolly Roger Construction, smiling. It had taken a while to get it ready but now that it was and opened, Emma was in love with it. Regina and Mary Margaret really did amazing work.

Her lap top was open on her desk, working on school work as she waited for Killian and Robin to come in to see the office. David had been in earlier and had been excited to get his office set up to the way he needed.

Killian had a meeting that morning, with Graham, Robin and David, about the vandalism and what their next steps where. Mr. Gold was impressed at how much work they had done and how little they had to go, that he asked J.R. to build more houses for him in the future. They men agreed and a contract was written up and signed, a nice payout given. Emma remembered Killian that day, he was beyond happy and in a great mood.

Emma had been wrapped up in her school work that she didn't notice Killian walk in and stand there staring at her. She looked up from her screen smiling.

"Hey handsome." She stood, closing the lap top and moved to him kissing him. Killian smiled against her lips, letting the kiss deepen more.

"Hello beautiful. Any calls?" He asked as he looked around the room smiling. It looked so great he couldn't wait to see the rest.

"Nope but don't worry, we will soon. Want to see your office?" She asked smiling, taking his hand in to hers and leading him away from the front desk and down the hall. She gave him the tour, stopping outside the door that said his name.

"You're killing me here Em." He said after a moment, laughing Emma opened the door and let him in first before she followed. The furniture was an espresso wood and the couch in the corner a dark teal color. Emma watched him take it all in, biting her lip.

"Do you like it? I helped Regina but it was mainly her. She is awesome at this stuff." Emma said as she sat down on the desk watching him take it all in. Killian smiled and nodded looking to her. Killian moved to her and kissed her a few times, smiling against her lips.

"Thank you love. This is amazing!" He told her smiling as he sat down in the chair, Emma grinned shaking her head.

"I'm glad you love it. Mary is setting up her office and David's next week. I can't wait to see you add in personal touches! But for now, its 5 and I'm starving. How about we go home and have dinner? I have spaghetti in the crock pot and I can't wait to have some time alone with you today." She told him with a smirk and a wink before she turned and left his office, heading to pack up her things. Killian groaned with a grin before he left and followed her. Emma locked up the office and ran to the car with him, laughing as he teased her the entire way. Emma shook her head as they drove home, her hands teasing him. Killian couldn't wait for them to get home.

* * *

"What do you mean it was Walsh?" Emma asked the next morning as they laid in bed. Killian nodded as he ran his hand along her back holding her close.

"Walsh was hired by someone to vandalize the site, and when the person who hired him found out we had fixed what they broke, he was hired to go back and do it again, only they didn't expect me to be there so late, so he thought he would go after me. I've filed charges but until they can find him, there isn't much they can do." Killian told her as he rested back. Emma frowned sighing softly. She hated that he was hurt but she was glad he is okay now.

"He was always a little creepy to me. But I just wrote it off. I wonder who could have hired him." Emma said as she laid her head on his chest smiling. Saturday mornings where her favorite, when she could lay with him in bed as long as possible and didn't have to worry about getting up and dealing with the world.

"Well now we don't have to worry about that. But we do need to talk about something serious. This house is going to be too small for us." He told her as he looked down to her, her eyes meeting his.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she sat up, Killian grinning.

"I want to build us a house. I bought some land with my share of the money from Mr. Gold and his deal. I want us to build a life together, a future together. Its crazy how in love with you I am. I want this to be house of your dreams, out future to be perfect together, Because someday I plan to marry you." He told her with a smile. Emma smiled herself as she heard him, tears in her eyes. Bending down she kissed him again, both of them getting lost in the kiss.

* * *

 **5 YEARS LATER.**

"Sophia Noelle Jones stop yelling! Your daddy is in a meeting. Liam don't color on the walls!" Emma said as she moved to grab her one and a half year old from his spot behind her desk. Sophia, Emma and Killian's almost 4 year old smirked as she saw her brother getting in to trouble. Emma thought she was nuts but at the same time, she would trade her life with Killian for anything.

"What are the monkeys doing now?" David asked as he came in to the office, seeing Emma looking tired.

"Driving me insane. Soph go bug uncle Davie." She said with a smirk, Sophia jumping up and running to her favorite uncle.

"Killian still on the phone with Gold?" He asked smiling as Emma nodded.

"Yeah he and Gold have been talking for the last hour at least. I think he wants your guys to build some more for him. Which would be great." She said smiling, Liam curling close to his mom. For the last 2 years Pacific City had been booming. More people came during the summers and more came to live there.

Killian's door opened and Liam reached for his dad once he was close enough. Emma kissed her husband smiling as he took their son.

"Gold wants us to build his vacation home. He's faxing the contracts over soon." He told them smiling as he kissed his sons head.

"Sounds great. We can call in Robin later and talk it all out." David said as he set Sophia down, Emma picking her up as she came through.

"You need to be careful Mrs. Jones. You're pregnant and heavy lifting isn't something you need to be doing." Killian said smirking, Emma laughing.

"I'm only 5 months and our daughter isn't too heavy, don't give her a complex." She said laughing softly.

David headed to his office, asking Emma to hold his calls before closing the door. Emma moved to the phone and sat down, setting up his answering machine and checking her email.

"Ruby wants to know if you guys can make an addition on to the salon, and Granny needs her roof fixed. Elsa and Jack want to come in and set up a meeting, jack got some land near us and want to build a house. And Kristoff will be back in 2 weeks now that little Sven is here and doing well." Emma said smiling as she looked up to her husband and resting back.

"Okay go ahead and schedule everything when the three of us are in the office next, and let Kristoff know he can take as much time as he and Anna need, and make sure to send them dinner some night too. They were great when Soph and Liam were born I want to return that." Killian said smiling, sitting on her desk.

"Sounds great I will do that. Wendy will be home tomorrow and can take Soph and Liam again. Sorry about today, Elsa was going to take them but something came up." Emma said as she stood up kissing her husband softly.

"Hey don't apologize, I love my kids and I love that they are here. Why don't you head home? Get them down for a nap and relax for a while. I can finish up here and be home shortly." Killian said smiling as he watched his wife nod and grab her keys and diaper bag.

"Sounds perfect. Walk me to the car?" She asked grinning as he nodded.

Emma couldn't wait to see what was in store for them in the future. 3 perfect kids, one perfect husband and a perfect life? She loved it.

* * *

 **A|N:** I apologize for the short chapter but this is the last chapter. As much as I love this story the muse has tapered off and instead of waiting it out I wanted to end it. Hopefully it all wrapped up well and you guys enjoyed it! Thank you for all he love and support on this story, you guys are the best. I have another story up, When You're Broken, and I will have more up in the future as well. Thank you all!


End file.
